


Let me choose for you...

by Yakitorie



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorie/pseuds/Yakitorie
Summary: Dick se rend compte que Damian semble cacher des choses, il décide donc de s'en mêler. Mais ces actions pourrait bien entaché la relation "fraternelle" qu'il à avec lui. Surtout quand il doit faire fasse à un élément qui se veux perturbateur. Damian et Dick commencent aussi un drôle de jeu, un peu ambigu.. Entre complicité et prise de tête, entre froid et chaud, il n'y qu'un pas...





	1. Chapter 1

La nuit venait à peine de commencé à Gotham, elle était même étrangement calme. Dick qui était de patrouille cette nuit, patrouillant entre les quartiers attenant a Grant Park et Cathédral Square, à l'angle de la rue Mint Street et Argos Street. Il écoutait son collègue, James déblatéré sur sa vie commune avec sa femme, il est gentil, Dick le trouvait vraiment sympas mais par moment il parlait un peu trop:

-" Tu imagine, elle veut qu'ont aye voir un psy, ensemble ! Elle pense que je suis plus aussi attentif que il y a quelques années, dit-il faisant la conversation pour deux.

Dick avait l'habitude de l'écouter à moitié dans ces moments là, surtout dans ces moment là. Cela faisait maintenant presque 2 ans que Dick travaillait dans le combat contre le crime, mais du côté de la police. Il continuait de combattre le crime sous les traits de Nightwings mais dans l'ombre de la nuit et quand le temps le permettait. Etre policier était plaisant et lui permettait d'avoir un semblant de vie derrière ce qu'il faisait. Même si encore une fois, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il entreprenait le ramenait automatiquement à son passé en tant que Robin et donc à Batman. Il avait dû, il est vrai, à une période, remplacer Bruce qui avait disparu, et faire équipe avec le Robin le plus tendre qu'il connaisse…. C'est sarcastique, donc pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, Damian Wayne. 

Soit l'inconditionnel fils de Bruce/ Batman, qui doit être le plus teigneux des Robin qu'il à connu, oui même en prenant Jason en compte. Pour le coup ont peut dire qu'il ressemble à son père, et pas qu'un peu !

Enfin, après se sombre épisode, Dick avait raccroché la cape du Batman, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop lourde à porter sur ses épaules, et puis Bruce était revenu d'entre les morts, il n'avait finalement servit que de remplaçant. 

Dick sentit qu'il avait décroché un peu plus que d'habitude, il continuait à écouter James parler mais nota que la pluie commençait à tomber, il allait pour tourner à la prochaine intersection quand la radio crachota:

-" A toutes les unités, nous avons un signalement à l'angle de la 4° et de la 5°, ont demande un 10-24 il semble que le suspect soit un 10-62 , en attente de confirmations. C'est une femme qui à prévenu les services car elle à entendu des coups de feu, si patrouille présente aux alentours, signalez-vous."

-" Sa va être encore pour notre poire à tout les coups, ralla James.

-" Que veux tu que je te dise, c'est nous les plus proches… je m'en doutais, la nuit me paraissait trop calme," répondit-il .

-" Tu dit toujours ça, et à chaque fois ont y a le droit," dit James en décrochant le microphone de la radio.

-" Samantha, ici Curt, ont prend le cas… ta plus de détails à nous balancer ?" dit-il.

-" Entendu, il s'agit d'un immeuble en zone chaude, si tu voit ce que je veux dire, il semble que ce soit un lieu mal famés ont as pas plus d'infos pour le moment, tenez-moi au courant," répondit Samantha.

-" Ok, ont reste en standby," 

Un calme plat s'installa mais la voix repris de plus bel.

-" Ah j'ai oublié de préciser, nous sommes peut-être en présence d'un 11-35 voir 11-35-2, donc faite gaffes à vous," précisa-elle.

Dick tiqua, ça… sa change tout…

-" Un 11-35, c'est un non-répertorié… sa signifie quoi ?" demanda James. Parfois Dick oublier que James était nouveau dans l'équipe. Dick souffla.

-" C'est un moyen de nommé le Batman, sa à était instauré par le Commissaire Gordon, pour que les patrouilles saches à quoi s'attendre et sa permet aussi une meilleur compréhension entre la GCPD et la police en générale." expliqua Dick soucieux alors que la rue était à porté de vue.

-" Ah ok, donc le travaille nous est en parti mâché…" affirma James, ce qui déplaisait à Dick.

-"Oui… en parti"

Dick s'engagea dans la ruelle attenante et sortit den la voiture , suivit de près par son collègue.

-"Hé ta déjà vu le Bat, toi ? " demanda James, curieux.

Si tu savais… pensa Dick.

-"Quoi ?" dit James, et Dick se rendit compte qu'il avait dit tout haut se qu'il avait pensé très fort.

-" Nan, rien laisse " répondit Dick.

Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre. Un bruit de coups de feu.

Dick alerte, sortit son flingue. Suivit par James. Un silence poursuivit son cours, quand soudain, les coups de feu reprirent et ils eurent juste le temps de lever la tête, qu'un homme passa au travers d'une fenêtre et s'écroula quelques mètres plus bas, sur le toit de la voiture de police.

Ils s'approchèrent, gardant le mec en joue. Il semblait sonner. Mais pas mort…

-" Il ne se réveillera pas de si tôt," dit une voix dans l'ombre, que Dick aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Ils firent volte-face pour chercher l'origine de la provenance de la voix, mais déjà celle-ci avait disparu.

Elle apparut à quelques mètres de la voiture, au sol cette fois-ci, serti d'une cape jaune et noir. La silhouette se releva et jeta un regard au mec évanoui, puis s'adressa à Dick.

-" Tiens bonsoir, je pensait pas que la police serait aussi rapide, mais bon je commençait seulement à m'amuser" Dit-elle, Dick, surpris par ce retournement de situation, resta figé, regardant la personne auquel il s'attendait le moins à voir ce soir.

La silhouette s'avança vers le capos de la voiture et s'assit dessus, ce qui surpris James qui pris de panique soudaine, pointa son arme sur la silhouette.

-" Bouge pas ! Un conseil garde t'es mains en évidence !" dit-il. Dick se frappa la tête mentalement, ont y était.

La silhouette ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixé James… elle semblait blasé et se retourna vers Dick.

-" T'es pas sérieux, Grayson, tu l'as péché ou se mec ?!" s'exclama-elle, Dick se retint de répondre, une panique sous adjacente le pris, par le faite qu'une arme visait toujours ledit personne . La situation lui échappais. La silhouette se leva.

-" Je suis Robin, et accessoirement le fils de Batman… je combat le crime, tout ça, tout ça… je vous facilite la vie… " dit-il fièrement.

-"Ok… quoi ?" James tilta avec un temps de retard, ce qui renforça la panique de Dick.

-" Attend tu le connais ?" demanda-t-il, se retournant vers Dick.

-"Oui, enfin vite fait, je l'ais déjà rencontré une ou deux fois… et est-ce que tu pourrait arrêter de le pointer avec ton arme ! "dit Dick, Damian le regardait l'air maussade.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse fait ici? '' demanda James la main toujours levé. " Et pis qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait ?"

La tension était palpable, mais en une fraction de secondes, Damian se trouva derrière James et lui asséna un coup dans nuque, James s'effondra. Dick le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se claque la tête au sol.

-" Désolé, mais je déteste avoir une arme braqué sur moi, et franchement, j'ai une tête de gamin ? ton collègue n'as aucune métrise… et sa se dit flic!?" dit-il en s'éloignant de lui pour chercher quelque chose dans les poches de la veste du mec toujours dans les vapes.

-"C'était pas une raison, il n'allait pas te tirer dessus !" répondit Dick, se relevant.

-"Hm…" eu-t-il comme réponse, ce qui eu le don de grandir un peu plus sa colère.

-" Tu fait quoi ici d'ailleurs ? Où est Bruce ?" demanda Dick, en s'approchant aussi de la voiture, tout en rangeant son arme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, en s'imaginant croiser le regard de la chauve-souris, caressant la scène du regard, mais il ne vit rien du tout…

Sa question eu quand même le don d'énervé Damian, à sa grande surprise.

-" Je suis pas toujours obligé d'être à ses côtés, je suis plus un gosse… Je sais me gérer tout seul !" dit-il.

Dick n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Damian n'est d'habitude, pas du genre à tenir des discours pareil, généralement cela e le dérange pas de patrouiller avec son père, c'est même lui le plus souvent qui demande à sortir combattre le crime.

-" Damian, t'as que 16 ans… pour ce qui est de te gérer tout seul, ont repassera… donc il est où ?" répondit Dick.

-" Il est parti régler une affaire hors de la ville, à Métropolis… sa concernerais un cas lié à Gotham, et il ne rentre que dans deux jours…"

A ça explique le faite qu'il ne l'es pas croisé se soir…

Damian sortit finalement le portes-feuilles du mec et le tandis à Dick.

-" Rupert Torme, 35 ans, il est sans emplois depuis que sa candidature aux élections à fait un flope, il trempe dans plusieurs affaires de drogues et de prostitution infantiles, il me semble que la GCPD le recherche depuis un bon moment… je l'ais pris en chasse car il est en lien avec une affaire dont je m'occupe, je vous le laisse… faite votre travaille, monsieur l'agent" dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Dick ouvrit le portes-feuilles afin de vérifier les dires de Damian. Dick connaissait ce mec, il était en tête des avis de recherches au poste.

-" Et c'était une raison pour le balancer de la fenêtre !, la survit de cet homme est primordial pour l'inculper des meurtres qu'il à commis, t'aurais pu le tuer… sa aurait foutu en l'air plusieurs mois de recherches !"

Damian se stoppa dans ses mouvements, il revint sur ses pas et choppa Dick par le col.

-" Sauf que à titre d'information, il est lié à Black Mask, c'est pas une personne qui mériterais de croupir tranquillement en prison !" dit-il, visiblement énervé.

Damian relâcha Dick mais continua de le fixer, les yeux encré dans les sien. Dick asséna se que Damian venait de lui dire.

-" Black Mask !.... Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à lui ? …. Ne me dit pas que c'est lié à ton affaire !!!" dit-il saisissant brusquement Damian par les épaules, le secouant au passage. Damian semblait étonné de sa réaction, il faut dire que les propos de Damian l'inquiétait vraiment.

-" Sa te regarde pas, t'es pas mon père je te signale, si j'ai envie de buter ce bâtard, je me gênerais pas, je suis le petit-fils de Ra's Al Ghul, je n'est pas à le craindre." dit-il en se dégageant de son emprise.

Damian voulait fuir la conversation, Dick le ressentit et le stoppa en lui agrippant le bras, c'était pas bon du tout.

-" Tu à conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui, c'est un des plus grands pègres de la ville ! Il te tuera si tu tente quoi que ce soit…" la tension était palpable.

-" Et alors ! , Père ne semble pas vouloir lui régler son compte ! Lâche-moi bordel !" dit-il plus qu'énervé.

-" Attend ! Dit-moi que Bruce est au courant…" demanda Dick, qui se forçais au calme.

Damian se dégagea violement, et fit trois pas en arrière. 

-"Je te prévient, ne t'en mêle pas… sinon je te promet que je te tuerais…" dit-il en plissant les yeux, marqué par la détermination.

Dick tilta, il semblait que Damian avait quelque chose à cacher. Il ne pu que se sentir blessé, malgré sa proximité avec Damian, il sentait que celui-ci restais sur ses gardes surtout avec les étrangers. Hors Dick n'est pas un étranger, il sentit comme un gouffre entre lui et Damian, cela l'affecta plus qu'il ne le pensait. A quel point cela est-il important, pour qu'il en vienne à le menacer ?

Absorbé par leurs conversations, Dick en oublia la présence de l'homme qui entre temps, c'était réveillé et Dick ne le vit pas sortir son arme, dont Damian ne l'avait pas débarrassé. Tout ce passa très vite, Dick ne compris pas tout mais il entendit distinctement un coup de feu mais n'u pas le temps de se retourner, il fut brusquement poussé sur la gauche par Damian qui pris de plein fouet le tir, il s'effondra au pieds de Dick.

Pétrifier par ce qui venait de se passé, Dick ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il finit par se réveiller quand la flaque d'eau au sol, commença à légèrement se tinté de sang.

Pris d'une rage soudaine, il sorti un de ses couteaux de poches et le lança, il alla se planter dans l'œil de l'homme, qui cria de douleur et tomba dans les pommes.

Dick s'agenouilla au près de Damian et évalua la gravité de la blessure. Il avait été touché au niveau du flanc gauche, la balle ne semblait pas être ressorti, il lui permis pas une hémorragie. 

-"Damian… bon sang…. Tu m'entend ?... Damian ! " demanda t-il, sentant la panique poindre. Redressant légèrement Damian en position assise, il lui retira au passage son masque, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains rougit.

Damian repris ses esprits et regarda directement Dick, la douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage. 

-"J'ai pris la balle…elle est ressortit ?" demanda t-il inquiet. 

-"Non, elle est logé dans ton flanc, mais tu perd du sang… que veux tu que je fasse? " demanda Dick alors qu'il jetait un regard à la ruelle, espérant que personne ne se rendent compte de la voiture de police ni du corps de l'homme.

Damian sera fortement les dents, il esquissa et sembla réfléchir fortement à la suite des événements.

-"Tu…. Il faudrait que tu appuis avec ton index et ton majeur sur la plaie… le sang devrait s'arrêter… enfin pour l'instant…" dit-il entre deux quintes de toux.

Dick s'exécuta et il ressentit une certaine crainte, cette scène lui rappela amèrement celle qu'il avait vécu à ses dépend, une scène qui continu encore de le hanté, la mort de Damian et le corps sans vie de celui-ci. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image, et s'appliqua ardamment à sa tâche.

Damian sembla se rendre compte de se qui le tracassait, il tendit la main dans sa direction et toucha sa joue, Dick se tendit.

-" Je vais pas mourir…. Arrête de réfléchir… je suis un Wayne… je suis déjà mort une fois… rien ne peu m'arriver de pire" dit-il, toussant un peu plus.

-"Je sais… mais j'ai déjà vécu sa, je ne le souhaite à personne…" un silence s'en suivit et Dick repris, " il faut que je te ramène au manoir, comme ça j'aurais pas à t'enterrait ici" dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-" Il va falloir que tu revoit ton humour, Grayson… parce que là tu touche le fond…" répondit-il néanmoins amusé.

Il semblait vraiment mal en point, il fallait qu'il agisse vite.

Dick commença à se relever, soutenant au passage Damian, il l'emmena jusqu’à la voiture de police et l'installa sur la banquette arrière, il installa aussi son coéquipier sur le siège passager, puis se dirigea sans faire attention aux limites de vitesses, vers le vieux quartier de Gotham.


	2. blessures..

Alfred fut tiré de sa lecture par un drôle de bruit venant du hall principale, inquiet car se sachant seul en ces lieux, il réfléchit, cela ne pouvait être maître Damian rentrant de mission, il aurait depuis fort longtemps marqué sa présence, que ce soit pour boire un chocolat ou parfois, Alfred avait remarqué que Damian venait le rejoindre quand il décidait de repasser les chemises et autres affaires de ces messieurs, dans le grand salon devant la cheminée. Il s'installait sur l'un des fauteuils de cuirs et jouait le plus souvent avec Titus ou alors lisait un livre aux côtés de Maître Bruce, voir échangers quelques mots et des semblants de phrases avec Maître Tim et Maître Dick, qui finissait le plus souvent en disputes, même si cela relevé plus de la plaissanterie. Dans ces moments, Alfred avait vraiment l'impression que cette famille ressemblait aux autres, aux familles normales…  
Pas qu'il était contre la lutte de crime, bien au contraire, mais pensé et recoudre des plaies ne le laissait pas de marbre.

Il s'approcha donc de la source du bruit, méfiant, et ouvrit la lourde porte de bois avec douceur, pensent tombé sur un cambrioleur, il alluma la lumière et s'étonna fortement du visage de notre cambrioleur, qui se tenait sur la quatrième marches de l'escalier…

…un chat…

Qui miaula quand Alfred croisa son regard.

-"Et bien j'ai failli agréssé un chaton" dit-il en soupirant.

Le chat était en effet très petit, il devait être âgé de quelques mois seulement. Il avait le poil gris qui semblait a première vu d'une couleur claire, mais qui avait été noirci par des tâches de boues mélangé à la pluie d'illuviène qui ne céssait de tomber depuis le début de la soirée.

-" Je pense qu'un bon bain te ferais le plus grand bien" 

Il s'apprétais s'aisir l'animal, mais une forte lumière venant de l'extérieur le fis fuir à toute allure dans les escaliers. Alfred se retourna et fixa les lumières qui virent dancer sur les murs du hall, personne n'était attendu se soir, et Maître Bruce ne rentrait que dans 2 jours.

Il s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci sur un Dick tenant fermement Damian dans les bras, semis contient, du sang tâchant le sol au niveau de ses pieds.

-"Bon dieu du ciel, que vous êtes donc arrivé ??" demanda t-il avec un voix très inquiète.

Dick trampé entièrement par la pluie rentra en trombe, et se précipita dans le salon.

-"Vite Alfred, la trousse de secours, je vous expliquerais plus tard, Damian à déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une hémoragie !" dit-il depuis l'autre salle, ne contrôlant pas sa panique.

Alfred resta interdit, sur le pas de la porte, incapable de bouger, choqué par cette image qu'il ne veux plus jamais revoir. Il finit par sortir de sa létargit, ferma la porte fortement et s'élança dans la maison à la recherche de la trousse de premier secours.

Il fit vite, et revint dans le salon, contournant le canapé dans lequel Damian était couché, Dick à ses côtés faisant préssions sur la plaie au flanc gauche, niveau du poumon. La tension était plus que palpable dans la pièce, Dick qui ne s'avait pas comment il fallait s'y prendre dans cette situation semblait intenable.

 

-"Qu'est-ce qui as fait ça ?" demanda Alfred, voyant que Dick était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-"un homme… je n'ais pas fait attention…ont parlait et-" dit-il incapable d'en dire plus.

-"non, je parlais de l'arme… quel était-elle ?" eu t-il bon de préciser.

-"Un pistolet…" répondit-il, après un temps.

-"d'Accord, il n'y a pas beaucoups de sang sur la compresse, la balle est donc toujours logé dans le corps mais il ne fera pas d'hémoragie, soyez s'en assuré…"

Il eu un temps…

Dick souffla, comme si un poids venait de se retiré de ses épaules.

-"Ne vous en faite pas je vais prendre la rélève, il faut que je retire la balle avant tout" dit-il en prenant la place de Dick, il appuya sur la compresse, et il pu retiré ses mains.

Dick sereleva et fixa ses mains pleines de sangs, le regard vide, perdu loin…

-"Vous devriez aller vous changer." précisa Alfred, lui aussi fixant ses mains. Il est vrai que sa tenu était elle aussi couverte de sang.

-"Mais je ve-"

-" Ne vous en faite pas, il est pas en danger, et puis retirer un balle est chose délicate, donc je préfère que vous me laissiez faire…" 

Dick paru hésité, et finalement après avoir jeté un regard à Damian, qui était incontient, il se dirigea vers le couloir et se stoppa néanmoins sur le pas de la porte…

-"Alfred, je ne veux pas qu'il meure une deuxième fois…"

-"Je sais, Maître Dick… je le sais… je le souhaite aussi." répondit-il dans un soupir.

Dick repris son chemin, et Alfred se décida à commencer les soins.

 

Au final, il finissait toujours par ce contre-dire, non… leurs familles n'étaient pas semblables aux autres…

 

OoOoOoO

 

Dick revint deux bonnes heures après s'être nettoyé et avoir renconduit son collègue chez lui en l'ayant au préalable donné mis sous sédatifs, pour éviter qu'il n'en sache trop au sujet de son lien avec la famille Wayne. Il revint au manoir en taxi, le cadrant affichait 22h39, il soupira, paya le chauffeur et descendit du véhicule, la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il rentra dans le hall, silencieux et se dirigea vers le salon mais il n'y avait personne, ni Alfred ni Damian.  
Rebroussant le chemin, il s'élança dans les escaliers, monta deux étages et se retrouva devant la chambre de Damian, elle se situait non-loin de celle de Bruce et accessoirement l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Bruce avait expliqué qu'il l'avait installé près de sa chambre pour qu'il garde un oeil sur lui, mais Dick sais aussi que c'est une façon pour lui de montrer à Damian qu'il à autant sang de Al'Gul que de sang de Wayne.  
Il se retrouva donc face à sa porte, soufla un bon coup et décida d'y entrer. Il poussa la porte le plus doucement possible, craingnant réveiller l'occupant des lieux. Il lui arrive de rentrer dans la chambre de Damian mais que à de rares occasions. Sa chambre est des plus normale, elle est composé d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire murale. Enfin normale, si ont s'arrête sur ces détails. Sa chambre possèdait aussi des instruments d'entrainements, plusieurs altères, des bouquins ça et là et surtout des armes, beaucoup d'armes. Plusieurs katanas accroché au murs, des kunais, des shurikens, et pleins d'autres dont Dick n'est même pas sûr de connaitre leurs noms. Il y a aussi quelques posters de groupes dont Damian semblait aimé, il en reconnu deux ou trois, et il eu un sourire quand il en reconnu un quatrième qu'il avait lui-même conseillé à Damian. Il y avait aussi quelques semblant de croquis, des dessins représentant des objets ou des personnes, Dick trouva par hasard un carnet de croquis qui prenait la poussière sous son lit, il ouvrit celui-ci et le feuilleta les pages, les dessins étaient vraiment beaux, il était étonné qu'il soit planqué sous son lit. 

Un bruit le surpris dans son élans, à la porte se tenait Alfred tout aussi surpris, il tenait Damian dans les bras, en pyjama, la chemise légérement ouverte laissant aperçevoir des bandages recouvrant son tronc et son flanc, cette scène lui fit mal au coeur.

Il eu un moment de flottement, pendant lequel Dick reposa le carnet, et Alfred s'approcha curieux.

-" Vous êtes revenu, je pensait que vous étiez sorti pour vous changer les idées" dit-il alors qu'il confier Damian à Dick, qui le pris das ses bras.

Alfred débarrassé de son fardau pu se diriger vers le lit, et defit les couettes dans le but de l'y installer.

-" Oui en parti, mais j'ai dû ramener mon collègue chez lui pour pas qu'il fasse le lien entre moi et le manoir" répondit Dick, en jetant un regard au corps qu'il possèdait entre les bras.

Damian dormait, un air paisible inscrit sur le visage, sa tête reposant dansle creux de son épaule, et sa réspiraton était lente.

-"Il est sous sédatifs…" dit Alfred, en remarquant le regard insistant de Dick.

-"hm, je m'en doute, il ne se serait jamais laissé touché aussi facilement et c'est surtout pas dans mes bras qu'il aurait dormi," répliqua Dick en s'approchant du lit pour l'y déposer avec douceur, il rabattit la couette sur lui et se recula pour l'observer… Dick avait l'impression de ne pas faire face à la même personne, il semblait tellement innofensif et très loin de se qu'il avait tendance à donner comme image. Il était vulnérable, plus humain et Dick regretta qu'il est dû faire face à cette situation pour comprendre cette par de lui dont il ne connaissait pas.  
Alfred compréhensif face à son débat intérieur, se dirigea vers la porte non sans répliqué sur un ton méditatif:

-" Vous savez, Maître Damian pense mais ne dira jamais ce qu'il ressent, parcequ'il a peur de ressentir,c'est pas quelque chose que l'ont apprend en se battant" dit-il en partant, refermant légèrement la porte pour les laisser un peu seul.

Dick contient de se que venait de dire Alfred, y réfléchit avec intention et s'approcha du lit de Damian, il s'abaissa à sa auteur, approcha sa main de son visage et lui carressa délicatement les cheveux qui avaient un peu poussé depuis ses douzes ans, ils étaient plusdoux que ce qu'il pensait.

Encore en train de réfléchir, il se stoppa le coeur battant, quand Damian bougea dans son sommeil, il sembla se retourné de son côté, non sans mal dû a sa blessure, mais au grand soulagement de Dick, il ne se réveilla pas.

Et Dick fut frappé par un détail… un truc qui l'avais choqué sur le moment, un détail qui l'avait scotché sur place… les yeux écarquillés, assit sur le planché, il réalisa que pour la première fois il ne voyait pas Damian comme un membre de sa famille… non, il le voyait comme une personne normale, qu'il voulait protèger, qu'il voulait aprendre à connaître, une personne qu'il pourrait voir sous un autre jour… peut-être sela améliorerais leurs relations tendus.

Dick résolu à prendre en compte cette "illumination", se leva passa devant le bureau, hésita mais récupéra finalement le carnet en espérant que Damian ne s'en rende pas compte, et parti en refermant la porte avec la même douceur que l'orsqu'il l'avait ouverte plus tôt. 

Oui, les mots de Pennyworth prenait un sens maintenant dans sa tête, et cela le motiva un peu plus…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime cette fiction... j'écris au fur et à mesure que les idées viennent, ce chapitre à été écrit en moins de deux heures, c'est la première fois que j'écris avec tant de facilité ^^.
> 
> lisez si vous aimez, conseillez-moi, faites et surtout appréciez, car c'est pour ça que j'écris, pour vous...
> 
> oh j'allais oublié, dans le premier chap, à un moment il est question de language codé, "10-24" ( s'agit de demander des renforts) et un 10-62 (homme potentiellement recherché voir connus des services) et 11-35( Batman sur les lieux) 11-35-2( Batman est accompagné d'un hacolite, là Robin), les deux derniers sont inventés, ils n'existe que des cas répertoriés en 10, oui j'ai fait des recherches sur ça ainsi que sur Gotham, pour être un peu plus familière avec l'univers.
> 
> Et enfin,  
> J'aimerais essayer un truc, dites-moi n'importe quel mots que vous voulez et celui qui sera le plus en rapport avec l'idée du chapitre suivant, sera dans celui-ci. Cela me permet de bosser avec des "contraintes" et je trouve le concept amusant...


	3. Wilkes...

Damian ressentit tout d'abord un noir total, puis progressivement, une douce chaleur vint prendre place et fit fuir le noir. Il ressentit les battements d'un cœur, qui semblait battre vite. Il se sentait bien, il ne savais pas ou il était ni avec qui… mais cela lui était égale, il se sentait alaise et détendu.  
Malheureusement il ne sut pourquoi, la chaleur parti, il eu froid un court instant puisqu'elle revint mais sous forme d'une main tiède caressant ses cheveux. Celle-ci disparu a nouveau après qu'il bougea légèrement, par manque de confort. Et se fut encore le noir totale.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de son état comateux il remarqua que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de se rappeler la veille. Il s'était fait tiré dessus et Dick l'avait ramener au manoir, il se souvint qu'il c'était évanoui après que la voiture ait dépassé le pont du vieux Gotham. Il semblait que l'impression de planer et le goût pâteux dans sa bouche lui indiquer que Pennyworth avait dû lui administrer un sédatif. Il pesta contre celui-ci, même si il s'avait que cela lui permettait de ne pas sentir les douleurs dû a la blessure.

Voulant ce lever, il commença a bouger. A peine bougea t-il son bras, qu'il reçut une profonde décharge dans tout le corps et la douleur revint au galop… géniale ces putain de médicaments ne faisait déjà plus effet.

A nouveau allongé, il songea aux événements de la veille et a cette sensation de bien être qui l'avait envahit. Etrangement ce contact lui était familier mais il ne serait dire pourquoi. Il pris sur lui et réussit tant bien que mal à s'assoir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alfred.

-"oh je voit que Monsieur es réveillé, comment aller-vous ? "Dit-il tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu’à lui, un plateau garnie dans les mains.

-" J'ai l'impression de flotter… " répondit Damian sincèrement.

-" C'est normal, cela montre que les sédatifs ont fait effet" dit-il en déposant le plateau sur la table de nuit.

-"je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus que vous m'administriez ce genre de médicament ! " répondit Damian, hors de lui.

Il détester prendre des sédatifs, cela le rendait inactif et vulnérable, ces capacités de combats étaient amoindrit sous ces merdes, il se retrouver incapable de se défendre et il détestait ça.

-" vous êtes le seul a blâmer, vous n'aviez qu'a pas sortir comme je vous l'aviez conseillé hier, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, voyez dans quel état vous êtes !" S'exclama Alfred hors de lui.

Damian fût surpris, c'est la première fois que Alfred le sermonnait et il ne sut que dire fasse à ça. 

Un silence s'installa, puis Alfred reprit calmement.

-" Je vous demande juste de bien vouloir rester tranquille le temps que Maître Bruce soit de sorti, sans Batman les rues de Gotham sont beaucoup plus dangereuses"

Damian l'observa, il pouvait clairement lire dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, et cela le rendit mal a l'aise, il ne s'avais comment réagir face à se sentiment qui montrer l'attachement des gens pour sa personne. 

-" oui…. Mais père ne sera pas toujours là, et je me dois d'être prêt quand il ne pourras plus assurer son rôle." Déclara Damian pleins de convictions.

Alfred soupira.

-" mais heureusement nous avons encore le temps avant que se ne soit le cas… sachez que Maître Dick remplit très bien le rôle de Batman et vous l'avez vu vous-même" répondit-il en ouvrant les lourds rideaux qui cacher la fenêtre. Le soleil inonda un peu plus la pièce de sa lumière et Damian dû fermer les yeux face a se trop plein de lumière. Damian trouva son téléphone sous son oreiller, là oû il l'avait laisser la veille avant de faire le mur . Il jeta un coup d'œil a ses messages est vit qu'il y avait plusieurs appels en absence de la même personne. 

-" Dick, certes il est un bon Batman, mais c'est trop de responsabilités pour lui… je serais a la hauteur de ce que le Batman doit être ! " dit-il déterminer tout en envoyant un message bref a l'édite personne.

-" j'espère vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça. " déclara Alfred, réprimant un rire.   
Damian le fixa, un air contrit sur le visage. Face a la moquerie, il préféra se réfugier sous ses couettes, vexé ce qui fit rire clairement Alfred.

 

OoooooooO

 

Dick ouvrit amplement la porte du frigo, cherchant un truc a se mettre sous la dent. Alfred avait fait les courses donc il devrais trouver facilement. Il sortit donc de la confiture dans le but de se faire une tartine avec le pain de mie. Refermant la porte, il sursauta en trouvant une personne derrière elle.

Personne qu'il ne connaissait, ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve…

-" heu, bonjour…" dit-il tout en refermant le frigo, le jeune homme le regardait, un grand sourire peint sur le visage. 

 

Dick l'observa un court instant, il était habillé simplement, un pantalon kaki et une veste grise dans lequel il avait mis ces mains. Il portait un bonnet qui semblait caché quelques mèches de cheveux rousses.

-"Salut… tu fait quoi ?" Répondit-il en allant s'assoir au bar de la cuisine.

-"je me nourrit…et toi ?" Dit Dick, en sortant le pain de mie et en recouvrant sa tartine de confiture.

-"ba je te regarde faire…dit, tu m'en fait une ?" Demanda l'inconnu en posant sa tête sur son coude tout en souriant.

Dick haussa un sourcil, le fixa et finalement il ressortit deux nouvelles tartines tout en lui donnant la première tartine qu'il avait fait. Il le remercia et commença a manger dedans.

-"Bon maintenant que je t'ai donné à manger, tu va peu être pouvoir me dire qui t-"

-"Je peu savoir se que tu fait ici ?" 

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, Damian se trouvait debout, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, habillé de son peignoir bleu sous lequel il portait son pyjama….Il semblait vraiment fatigué.

Il n'eu pas le temps de lui demander a qui il parlait, que le jeune inconnu c'élança et sauta sur Damian qui n'en paru pas surpris.

-" je t'ai envoyé un message… tu n'était pas obligé de venir…"dit-il dans soupir.

Le jeune garçon étreignais fortement Damian, ce qui surpris Dick, de un aprioris ils se connaissent et de deux d'habitude, Damian ne laissait personne l'approcher, encore moins les inconnus … et pas aussi près.

-" mais j'étais inquiet, tu m'envois que tu t'es fait tiré dessus… j'ai le droit d'être inquiet quand même !" Répondit le jeune homme, toujours collé a Damian.

Oh, alors il l'as mis au courant, ils doivent bien se connaitre alors…

-" et alors, j'étais pas non plus entre la vie et la mort, tu sais" dit Damian en se retirant de son étreinte. Il jeta un coup d'œil a Dick, un sourire en coin. 

Dick en fit le premier surpris…

-" tu ne devrais pas rester coucher ?, tu risque de rouvrir ta plaie… " déclara Dick en rangeant le pain de mie. 

-" j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie alité" répondit Damian en prenant le bras du roux et se dirigeant vers la sortie " on as des choses a faire, dit a Pennyworth de ne pas nous déranger".

Le roux se retourna quand même et dit:

-salut Dick, sympas de parler avec toi, on se revoit plus tard !" 

Et il parti, sans un mot de plus, laissant un Dick un peu choqué par attitude de Damian et ce jeune homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom mais qui semblait lui le connaître. 

OooooooooO

Damian emmena son ami jusque dans sa chambre, il referma finalement la porte et se jeta littéralement sur le roux.

-" tu ne lui as rien dit ?" Le jeune homme le regardait incrédule. " il ne t'as pas poser de question par apport a hier ?" 

-"non… je lui est juste demandé de me faire une tartine…." dit-il en souriant." Il est sympas, je l'aime bien ".

Damian alors de dos, se retourna et le fixa avec des yeux noirs.

-"oh calme je rigolais… sinon comment va tu ?" Demanda-t  
-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il semblait avoir perdu son sourire qui était présent il y a quelques secondes, la tête soudainement basse il pris les doigts de Damian.

-"Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller…" déclara-t-il, il commençait a serré par inadvertance les doigts de Damian.

Damian pour le rassuré, posa sa main sur les siennes, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire redresser la tête.

-" Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai fait ça en toute connaissance de cause" répondit-il, alors que le jeune homme avait cesser de lui serré les doigts.

-"Viens, continuons se que nous avions commencé hier" dit Damian, avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce.

OooooooO

Dick, après multes recherches, trouva Alfred dans la serre du jardin en train de planter des drôles de fleurs rouges, dont il serait incapable de dire leurs noms.

-"Maître Dick, je vous croyais déjà repartit" dit-il sans se retourner.

-"Je vais finir par croire que cela vous dérange que je soit ici" répondit Dick en s'approchant pour être a ses côtés.

-"oh, non loin de moi cette idée, c'est juste que il me semble que Nightwing ne soit pas de sorti" répondit Alfred d'une voix nonchalante.

Dick rit, regarda le soleil et dit les mains dans les poches:

-"Il me semble qu'il fasse jours, Alfred"

-" Vous n'avez pas tord" 

Dick se pencha pour admirer les fleurs.

-"C'est quoi que vous plantais, je n'est jamais vu des fleurs comme celle-ci"

-" ce sont des Cytamens , elles viennent de France, je les aient fait exporté car ont dit qu'elles éloignent les pucerons des roses" déclara-il en plantant l'une d'elles.

-" il est vrai que chaque fleurs véhiculent un message ? Vous savez se qu'elles veulent signifier ?" Demanda Dick curieux.

Alfred se releva.

-" Malheureusement Maître Dick, j'ai bien peur de ne pas parler le langage des fleurs." Répondit-il en allant chercher l'arrosoir.

Dick se souvint soudain de pourquoi il cherchait après Alfred.

-"Dites, Damian a-t-il beaucoup d'amis depuis qu'il va au lycée ?" Demanda t-il, essayant d'amorcer le sujet sans trop paraître curieux.

-"A dire vrai, je l'ai déjà vu en compagnie d'une ou deux personne lorsque j'allais le rechercher, mais il n'en parle jamais… mais pourquoi une tel question, si je peu me permettre ?"

Dick était grillé, il soupira, décidant de sortir la carte de l'honnêté. Il trouva un tabouret rouillé non loin de là, le tira et s'assit dessus.

-" C'est parce que j'ai croisé un jeune garçon tout a l'heure, dans le manoir et j'ai suffisamment passé de temps ici pour savoir que la présence humaine et étrangère y est rare…" déclara t-il dans un rire.

Un silence se fût, Alfred semblait chercher de qui cela pouvais bien être.

-" Oh vous voulait parler de Monsieur Wilkes… oui, cela fait quelque temps qu'il vient au manoir, c'est un ami de Maître Damian, mais il me semble qu'il ne va pas au même lycée que lui." 

Dick réfléchissait, il est vrai que Tim, Jason et lui n'avaient jamais ramener personne au manoir, pour sa part, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui, malgré ce que Bruce et Alfred avaient tenté de lui inculqué, mais aussi par peur que la personne ne découvre par inadvertance leurs identités secrètes.  
Damian montrait encore une fois qu'il était un Robin à part entière, surtout si son ami semblait au courant pour tout… cela expliquerais pourquoi il s'avait comment il s'appelle.  
Ce qui semblait vraiment étrange, est le faite que Damian ne leurs est jamais parler de lui, surtout a Dick. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être dessus à nouveau par les agissements de Damian. 

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait loin de lui. Essayant de ne pas y pensé plus, il décida de mettre ses idées de côté et se releva, rengea son tabouret et s'adressa à Alfred:

-"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, il faut que je rentre maintenant, il se fait tard" dit-il en se mettant en chemin.

-"Maître Dick, je pourrait, avantque vous ne partiez, vous demander une faveur ?" demanda Alfred, un ère inquièt sur le visage.

Dick fit demi-tour, attentif à ce qu'il aller lui demander.

-"J'aimerais que vous gardiez un oeil sur Maître Damian, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'incencé en l'absence de Maître Bruce. Il ne semble pas comme d'habitude, il y a quelque chose qui semble le préoccupé" déclara t-il.

Dick surpris par cette demande, resta stoïque et finit par répondre:

-"Oui, aucun problème de toute façon j'allais mener mon enquête, ne vous en faite pas, Dick-tective Grayson est sur le coup !"

Alfred sourit, et Dick décida qu'il était vraiment temps de partir, il se remit en route vers le manoir.


	4. Curiosity..

Dick passa au moins dix bonne minutes a essayé d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. On peut dire qu'elle n'était pas toute jeune et il lui arrivais de se retrouver coincé devant celle-ci, de plus en plus souvent. Après une énième tentative, il réussit à l'ouvrir et soupira de contentement, c'est juré, demain il appellerait un serrurier. Il avança dans son appart, songeant fortement à prendre une douche, quand il se rendit compte que sa lumière de salon, qui au passage éclairer le corridor, était allumé. Ni une, ni deux il sortit un de ses gadgets qui heureusement, il gardait toujours sur lui.  
Approchant à pas de loup, il se prépara a bondir sur le quelconque voleur ou super-vilain qui aurait par ont ne sais quel moyen, découvert son identité secrète.

-"T'as beau être Nightwing, il n'empêche que tu te veux aussi furtif qu'un éléphant, Dick" s'exclama la voix depuis le canapé.

Dick se ravisa, rangeant son arme et déposa son sac qu'il portait sur le dos. Cherchant au passage quand il s'était fait grillé.

-"A quel moment ta su que j'étais là ?" Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-" Au moment ou t'as posé ton pied sur la deuxième latte du plancher, elle a tendance a grincer." Répondit la voix qui n'était autre que Tim.

Dick soupira et sorti du sac le sachet de cookies que Alfred lui avait donné, il vit que Tim semblait lorgner dessus, stopper dans son pianotage par le sac. Dick lui tendit le paquet, pris de pitié.

-"Est- ce que tu pourrait me dire se que tu fait ici ?" Questionna Dick en s'installant à ses côtés tout en évitant l'ensembles de câbles relié à un pc qui est lui-même relié à un autre pc beaucoup plus imposant.

-"J'ai pas le droit de te rendre visite ?" Demanda-t-il, d'une voix se voulant innocente, pianotant sur le clavier tout en s'extasiant sur la cuisine d'Alfred.

-" si mais tant que tu transforme pas mon appart en vrai capharnaüm, a quoi sa sert tout ça ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ?" répondit Dick.

-" Je craque un pc qui appartient a un mec que je soupçonne d'être lié à une affaire… enfin bref la routine quoi !" Dit-il tout en re-mangeant un cookie, l'air de rien.

Dick le regarda l'espace d'un instant pour savoir si il disait la vérité, ou si il se foutais de sa tête. Il préféra laisser tomber et parti en direction de la cuisine, cherchant de quoi se rafraichir.

-"J'y pense, t'étais pas sensé sortir avec Conner se soir ?" Répondit-il en revenant avec une bière a la main.  
Tim se mit soudainement à rougir, Dick rit, contant de l'avoir pris sur le faite.

-"Comment t'as appris ça ?" Demanda-t-il en se levant d'un bon.  
Dick se rassit et dit:

-" J'ai croisé Conner et Clark hier matin, il étaient venus dans le but d'une affaire qui concerné la Ligue, je rentrait de patrouille à se moment, sa m'as fait bizarre, ça faisait longtemps que l'ont ne s'étaient pas vu.  
Conner m'as dit qu'il cherchait à te joindre mais que tu ne répondait pas, vous vous êtes disputés ?"

Il eu un silence puis Tim baissa la tête, il semblait gêné et ses rougeur ne s'étaient pas estompés pour autant.

-"Oui… plus ou moins, je… c'est dur a dire en faite." Répondit-t-il , essayant de s'expliquer.

Dick curieux répondit:

-"Vous vous aimez plus ?"

Tim se retourna, et s'exclama:

-" NAN ! C'est pas ça…Au contraire, ont peu pas se passer l'un de l'autre, c'est comme une drogue, je peu pas me passer de lui." Répondit-il encore plus gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

-" Ba alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bruce fait des sienne ?" 

-"Nan, il as interdiction de s'en mêler et tant mieux, par ce que sinon je devrais me mettre entre Superboy et Batman, et j'ai pas envie d'essayé"

-" je comprend pas alors, t'es sûr d'avoir un problème !" Dit Dick en s'affalant un peu plus sur le fauteuil. Il eu un blanc, un silence pas pesant, juste reposant. Puis Tim se décida à se lancer.

-" C'est juste que ont est arrivé à un stade ou lui et moi avons des besoins, et des envies… et le problème c'est que moi je veux passer le cap" répondit Tim, souhaitant disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Dick fut en premier lieu surpris, puis il s'exclama:

-"Ah……. C'était ça….!!.... Et il est ou le problème alors, vous voulait vous sauter dessus et alors ?"

Tim se tourna et le fixa, gêné comme jamais.

-"Mais il ne veut pas lui !" S'exclama t-il, remonté.

Dick le fixa, effaré.

-"Pourquoi ?" 

-" Il ne maitrise pas toujours sa force, se qui le force à croire qu'il me ferais mal si il venait à trop… s'emporter" 

-" hm… je voit" répondit Dick "il lui faut peu être du temps, vous avez essayer d'en parler ?" 

-" Oui, mais à chaque fois il se braque, il pense vraiment que c'est de sa faute et s'en est venu a un point qu'il semblait m'éviter dès le moment ou ont se retrouvaient que tout les deux, prétextant une affaire à réglé. C'est encore pire quand je tente de prendre les choses en main, ha ha… pour te dire, une fois sa à faillit se faire, mais il à finit par me repousser tellement fort que je me suis foulé le poignée en tombant…. J'ai pas eu de visite de lui pendant cinq jours après ça." Dit-il, toute trace de bonne humeur c'était envolé, Dick fixa un Tim abattu par la situation.

Il déposa une main sur son épaule et dit:

-" Après c'est aussi une façon de montrer qu'il tiens a toi, c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit autant méfiant envers lui-même, il faut que vous en parliez face-à-face et que tu lui montre qu'il n'est pas si "dangereux" que ça".

-" Tu sais qu'il as tendance a être borné, je sais pas si il m'écoutera ou bizarrement, il y auras une vieille femme a sauver au bout du pays."  
Dit-il peu enthousiasmé à l'idée de faire le premier pas. Dick fouilla donc dans la poche de Tim et sorti son téléphone.

-"Hé je peu savoir se que tu fait ?!" Dit Tim en essayant de le reprendre.

-"Je sauve ton couple !" Répondit-il alors, tout en évitant Tim.

-"Oh ! Rend mon téléphone, Fait pas de conneries Dick ! " Dick commença as tourner autour du canapé afin d'éviter l'élément perturbateur.

-"Alors, contact, c….c….c…. Commissaire Gordon ?" Il s'arrêta de lire et regarda Tim qui cherchait toujours a récupéré son téléphone.

-" Quoi, sa peut toujours servir…. Tu va pas me dire que t'as pas son numéro !" 

-"Nan, pourquoi je l'aurais ?"Dick le fixa un moment et repris sa recherche.

-"Parce que tu es un justicier et qu'il s'agit du numéro du chef de la police donc…. Pis t'as le numéro de Barbara !"

-"Oui mais c'est pas la même chose, petit Tim… enfin ! Conner… oh c'est mignon !" Dit-il en regardant Tim.

-"Quoi ? "

-" il y a un cœur a côté de son prénom…"

Tim soupira.

-" C'est un peu parce que je sort avec Dick…"  
Dick l'ignora, fasse à l'évidence…

-"Alors, << coucou Conner, il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose d'important, prévient-moi quand tu es disponible, j'ai hâte de te voir, tu me manque beaucoup ❤️>>" cita-il en s'affalant sur un Tim qui avait abandonné toute lutte, préférant noyer la niaiserie de ce message dans les cousins du canapé.

-"Tu sais que c'est trop niais…"

Dick cliqua sur envoyé et lui rendit son téléphone.

-"Oui mais au moins tu pourras arrange r les choses avec…tu peu me dire merci !" 

-" Je te déteste Dick…"

-"Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère !"

-"heurk, je préfère encore embrasser Bat-cow" dit-il en se souvenant de la vache adopté par Damian.

-"méchant, tu ne mérite pas mon intérêt pour t'es histoire ! Je suis choqué Timothy Drake !" 

Il ne releva pas…

-"Au pire je le drogue et ensuite si il le faut je l'attache et j'abuse de son corps!!" Dit-il avec determination. 

-"Hola, nan je serais toi, j'éviterais quand même !" Répondit Dick surprit et inquiet par son attitude.

Tim éclata de rire, et cela fit sourire Dick, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Tim rigoler.

-"Enfin bref, parlons d'autre choses. Tu es passer au manoir dernièrement ?" Demanda-t-il, tout en pianotant sur le pc mastodonte.

Dick se souvint soudain de la mission dont il s'est vu confier.

-"Oui… au sujet du manoir, j'ai fait la rencontre pas plus tard qu'hier, d'un ami a Damian" dit-il, pour lancer le sujet et espérer en savoir un petit peu plus.

-" Oh tu veux parler de Colin, je l'adore ce petit, ça m'étonne que tu ne l'es jamais croisé". Répondit Tim en mangeant le dernier cookie.

-"Je te rappelle que je vit plus au manoir et mes visite y sont rares." Déclara Dick en jouant avec une balle qui trainer sur la table basse. " pourquoi il est souvent au manoir ?"

-"Pas que je sache, mais il traîne de plus en plus avec Damian en se moment, il me semble qu'il est déjà rester dormir plusieurs fois au manoir."

Dick ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, Le gouffre était-il aussi grand entre eux ?

-"Mais ont sais qui s'est se gosse ?" Demanda-t-il, un peu trop brusquement.

-"C'est un enfant qui vit à l'orphelinat a ce que j'ai compris, et a titre d'infos, Damian est en âge de se faire des amis, même si il lui arrive d'être chiant"

-"Hm, si tu le dit" déclara Dick peu enthousiasme face à cette idée.

Tim s'arrêta d'écrire et se tourna vers Dick.

-"Et pis en quoi sa te regarde, pourquoi tu t'intéresse soudainement à la vie de Damian ?" Demanda-t-il curieux.

Dick réfléchit très vite.

-" heu parce que… ont le connaît pas, pis a titre d'information, il connaît nos secrets… enfin je croit !" S'exclama-t-il, avec nervosité.

-"…. Beaucoup de monde connaît notre identité secrète, Dick, et je suis sûr qu'il n'iras rien dire"

-" ouais, ouais deux fois même, je me méfie quand même" dit-il sur un ton suspicieux.

Tim soupira et referma son pc et le mastodonte, il se leva et débrancha au fur et à mesure les câbles ça et là.

-" il n'empêche que pour l'instant Damian à été blessé et c'est bien qu'un ami soit venu le voir"

-"Pourquoi il n'as pas fait venir Changelin ou encore Raven, eux au moins je l'ais connaît et je leurs accorde ma confiance de grand frère." Dit Dick, fier de lui.

-"Nan… tout sauf la confiance de grand-frère. S'il te plait, Damian va sur ses 17 ans, c'est plus un gosse."

Dick soupira, Tim sorti un sac de nulle part et mis les deux pc et les câbles dedans il le referma et le mis sur son dos.

-"Un conseil Dick, ne t'en mêle pas surtout si sa concerne Damian, car sinon tu risque de te faire tuer par lui. Laisse donc faire les choses, tu verra qu'il reviendra vers toi…"

Dick se leva d'un bon:

-"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dit ça ?"

-"Pour rien, oublie…" dit-il fasse a cette question.

-"Hé Tim ?"

-"Hm ?"

-"Tu serais par hasard, se que signifie en langage de fleurs, les cytamens rouges ?" Demanda-t-il, se souvenant de sa discussion avec Alfred plus tôt.

Timothy lui lança un regard étonné et répliqua avec humour:

-"Alors Dick, tu compte te mettre au jardinage ?" 

Dick lui répondit avec un lancé d'oreiller qu'il évita, forte heureusement.

-"Tais-toi un peu et retourne voir ton bad-boy de copain et faites des bébés Mi-bat et mi-cryptoniens !!" S'exclama Dick, se qui eu le dont de faire rougir Tim, qui bien sur, n'en était pas encore à se stade.

-"J'y compte bien, nan mais je ferais une recherche si tu veux parce que là sa me parle pas du tout …" répondit Tim se sentant concerné par la question.

-"okay, merci, c'est juste que j'ai eu une conversation avec Alfred au sujet de fleurs qu'il plantait et enfin bref, ont se demandaient se qu'elles pouvais signifiés…" 

Tim sembla chercher dans ses yeux, toute trace de mensonge cachant quelque chose de plus gros.

-"hm ok ont fait comme ça" Tim ouvrit la porte et se retourna, le sourire au lèvres:

-" bye Dick" et il parti en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dick s'affala sur le canapé et attrapa le paquet de cookie.

Il se repassa toute leurs conversation tel un film que l'on rembobine et se souvenu de cette phrase prononcé:

-"Il reviendra vers toi… " dit-il en réfléchissant et plongea la main dans le paquet.

Désespérément vide…

-" Il as tout manger ce goinfre !! "Dit-il en chiffonnant le paquet et l'envoyant atterrir dans la poubelle.


	5. explanation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il s'agit d'un chapitre pas très important pour l'intrigue mais j'aime beaucoup le couple Tim/Conner donc j'avais envie de le glisser dans la fiction ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARMING: Lemon à l'horizon !  
> couple: Conner / Tim Drake

Tim réfléchissait à tout sauf a son problème de maths quand une sonnerie retentit dans la bibliothèque, il traita mentalement l'abrutit qui n'avais pas mis son portable en silencieux avant de se rendre compte que la sonnerie venait de sa propre poche.

-" shhhhhhhhh"

Les autres élèves n'avait visiblement pas l'ère très content, il semblaient attendre que Tim veuille bien couper sa sonnerie.

Il finit par sortir son téléphone tout en maudissant Dick d'avoir touché à son portable. Tim réussit par il ne sais quel miracle a faire taire et dit:

-" Désolé" dit-il en vérifiant le numéro qui l'avais appelé, et cela ne l'étonna pas de voir le prénom de Kon dans les appel en absence.

La bibliothécaire le fixa pendant un long moment, puis elle retourna a son comptage de livre. 

Tim en profita pour envoyer un message à son petit-ami:

-<< Tu voulait me parler ? Tu sais que tu peu m'envoyer un message, la bibliothécaire me regardera un peu moins de travers >>

-<< Je vole en se moment, l'appeler m'évite de ralentir ma course >>

-<< Tu n'est pas sensé être en cours toi ? tu es où ? mission ? >>

Il envoya le message et se replongea dans ses maths

Son téléphone vibra même pas 5 minutes après:

-<< Tu as dit qu'il fallait que l'ont parle… je suis entre Metropolis et Gotham, j'arrive bientôt x) >>

Tim se leva brusquement.

-"QUOI !" S'exclama-t-il 

-"shhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tout le monde le regardaient à nouveau, et la bibliothécaire le descendait des yeux.

-"c… c'est un peu dur les problèmes de maths vous savez… désolé" il se rassit à nouveaux et envoya un réponse claire:

-<< ok, je t'attend…>>

Il rangea ses affaires pris son téléphone et son blazer et sorti de la bibliothèque sous les regards étonnés, c'est vrai que il y a moins de cinq minutes, il faisait des exercices.

Calculant la distance entre Gotham et Metropolis, et estiment le temps de vole de son petit-ami il en déduis qu'il lui restais 7 minutes et 35 secondes avant l'arrivé de Conner.

Un fois sorti, il se dirigea vers les escaliers de service et monta jusqu'au dernier étage du bâtiment. Il s'approcha de la porte donnant sur le toit et sorti son téléphone pour craquer la sécurité installé, un vrai jeu d'enfant pour lui !

Il referma la porte et s'avança sur le toit, d'ici ont pouvait voir tout le campus universitaire et même le reste de Gotham, si ont plissait bien les yeux. Tim posa délicatement sa besace au sol et s'assit en tailleurs sur le muret précédent le vide. Il regarda sa montre, 4 minutes… sorti le pc et composa le mot de passe, il ouvrit un fenêtre de recherche et tapa "fleur et signification". Il fit sa petite recherche et ne réagit pas quand une masse se posa à ses côtés sur le muret, créant une bourrasque de vent mais Tim y était habitué à force.

Kon se mit a son tour en tailleur et déposa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda se qu'il faisait, un poil curieux:

-"Tu as 2 minutes 30 d'avance" dit simplement Tim en fermant le pc.

Conner le fixa et rigola:

-" Pourquoi tu veux toujours me chronométrer ? Je ne vais pas assez vite pour toi ?"

-"nan mais cela permet de voir tes améliorations, regarde avant tu faisait le même trajet en 20 minutes, maintenant en 9 !" s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Conner haussa les épaules, " oui mais c'était au début…" il se leva à son tour et observa le ciel," je suis aussi rapide que Clark maintenant !"

-"oui.. Sa ne cessera jamais de me fasciné " répondit-t-il dans un soupir.

Conner s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça dans une étreinte qui transpirais le manque de l'autre. D'abord surpris, Tim répondit à l'étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute avant que Tim ne réclame un baiser dont lui accorda volontiers Conner.

Après ces retrouvailles très langoureuse, Conner relâcha sa prise et regarda son petit-ami.

-" Je t'écoute ?" Dit-il semblant ne pas avoir idée de se qu'il voulait parler.

Tim sembla soudain confus.

-" je… peut-ont changer de lieu pour parler calmement " 

Conner tendit l'oreille et dit:

-"Je te rassure, nous ne sommes pas sur écoute "

Cela eu le don de faire rire Tim, il pris sa besace, la passa autour de son cou et réduit à nouveau la distance entre eux deux.

-"Kon, c'est une discussion importante, je ne veux pas que nous soyons dérangé par qui que se soit" 

Conner soupira, un peu inquiet:

-" Bon d'accord, chez toi ?"Dit-il en passant un bras sous les jambes et le dos de Tim et en le soulevant.

-"Oui c'est plus près"

 

Le trajet ne fut pas si long, Tim nota 4 minutes entre l'université et le manoir Wayne. Lorsque Conner posa un pied au sol, ils furent étonnés de voir toute la panoplie de système d'auto-défense les accueillir, prêt a faire feu.

-"Je voit que l'on sais toujours bien recevoir chez les Wayne !" S'exclama Conner alors qu'il évitait un tir à longue porté. Il répliqua a coup de tir de laser et détruit l'une des tourelles.

-"ba je pense que c'est parce que l'ont n'as pas sonné… hé doucement ! c'est moi qui les répare derrière ! " répondit Tim en sortant son téléphone pour désactiver les pièges.

Tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup et Conner pu soufflé, " tu voulait quoi, que je les invites à danser ?" Son copain fit la moue et s'approcha de la tête de tir pour voir les dégâts. 

Conner ramassa la besace qui était tomber pendant le combat et l'as mis sur son épaule.

-"C'est moi ou la défense c'est renforcé ?" Constata Conner.

-"Oui, surtout depuis que Damian fait le mur " dit-il d'un ton nonchalant, prenant le reste du mécanisme de la tourelle avec lui.

Tim s'approcha de Conner, pris sa main dans la sienne et s'avança vers le manoir, le soleil commençait doucement à décliner.

-" ohh, j'adore aussi votre éducation" dit-il ce qui fit rire Tim.

oOoOoOoOo

Conner était venu beaucoup de fois au manoir, souvent quand Clark venait rendre visite à Bruce, même si c'était à de rare occasions, ensuite, parce qu'il à commencé à sortir avec Tim. Il venait toujours le chercher dans sa chambre donc à force il connaissait le chemin, mais il était presque sûr qu'il y a certain endroit du château qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
Il lui arrivait de croiser Dick ou Alfred mais c'était plus rare qu'il croise Damian et quand cela arrivait c'était un vrai sketch.  
Une fois, il l'as croisé en sortant de la cuisine, il était descendu chercher une bouteille d'eau et se préparait à remonter dormir au côtés de sa tendre bouillotte qui lui servait de copain. Quand il intercepta un shuriken volant et vit le jeune robin dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il semblait rentrer de patrouille. 

-"Désolé je t'avais pris pour un cambrioleur, mais bon c'est pas ça qui te tuerais.." dit-il en descendant de la fenêtre et en la refermant.

-"Nan je te rassure, mais tant que tu ne m'agresse pas avec de la chryptonite sa va " répondit-il en embarquant la bouteille et en se dirigeant vers le hall.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Tim dans le lit, celui-ci lui demanda ou il avait été chercher sa bouteille et Conner lui raconta sa rencontre avec le fils Wayne.

Tim s'était moqué puis lui avait embrassé la joue avant de lui certifier, à moitié endormit que ce n'était pas le pire des quatre.

Conner voulait bien le croire, il avait déjà rencontré Jason et Damian c'était un ange a côté, enfin sa dépend pour quoi… 

Mais bon pour lui, le plus dur était de se retrouver en face de Bruce, même si il avaient au fil du temps, noué une relation amical qui n'était pas en reste. Il n'empêche que actuellement il sortait avec son "fils".

 

Enfin, il semblait que personne ne soit là aujourd'hui, selon son sixième sens. Tous excepté Alfred, fidèle au poste.

Qui les attendais justement sur le perron du manoir.

-"Bonjour Monsieur Tim, bonjour Monsieur Conner vous rentrez bien tôt aujourd'hui" dit-il avec son aire toujours impassible, à croire qu'il l'as volé à Bruce.

Tim s'avança, sans pour autant lâcher sa main et tendit a Alfred le reste de la tête de la tourelle.

-"Oui, j'ai finit plus tôt, ma prof de math était absente, j'ai pas trop compris, mais j'ai retenu problèmes de famille "

-"Mon dieu !, il pris la tête, Je suppose que je le met sur votre établi ?" Demanda-t-il en désignant la carcasse.

-" Oui, j'y jetterais un coup d'oeil demain" répondit-t-il en dépassant Alfred.

Alfred se retourna et demanda:

-"Monsieur Conner vous restez diner ?"

Conner réfléchit mais se fit devancer par son petit-ami:

-"Ne vous en faite pas, ont s'en chargera"

Il eu un silence. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-"doit-je avoir peur ?"

-"non, je sais me servir de la cuisine Alfred, je suis grand maintenant "  
Répondit-il dans un rire.

Cela fit sourire Conner, qui savait avec le temps que la famille Wayne ne renvoyer pas vraiment cette image de famille froide et stoïque. Il garda son sourire jusqu'au moment ou Tim ferma la porte derrière lui.

-" qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu sourit comme ça ?" Demanda-t-il, curieux le dos appuyé contre la porte.

-"Pour rien, j'étais en train de réfléchir a un truc" répondit-il.

Tim lui pris a nouveau la main, l'invitant à faire comme chez lui, même si il connaissait déjà sa chambre.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et Conner regardait Tim vider sa sacoche et ranger ses affaires çà et là. Il adorait regarder son copain s'affairer pour toute sorte de chose.

La tête poser dans le creux de main, observateur, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tim pour se rendre compte qu'il était observé.

-"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

-"Rien, j'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?" Renchérit Conner.

-"Si mais je me sens observer " 

-"ah et ?"

-"T'es yeux me déstabilise, c'est frustrant" 

Conner en fut le premier étonné.

-"Je te déstabilise ? Moi ?... Toi le grand ex Robin alias Red Robin ?"

Tim le fixa, à moitié amusé et s'approcha de façon a être assit sur les jambes de Conner, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Ils étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre , ce qui eu le don de faire défaillir conner.

-"C'est pas ça….dit-il dans un soupir, c'est ton regard, j'ai l'impression de m'y perdre, tellement le bleu de tes yeux est éclatant…"

Cette révélation lui fit du bôme au cœur, mais il ne lui dirait pas. 

-"Dit ça à mon père…"dit-il, Tim pouffa et Conner se souvint qu'ils devaient parler," tu n'avais pas un truc important dont ont devait parler ?" 

Il sembla réfléchir et lui dit: 

-"Ont en reparlera tout à l'heure…"

Conner quelque peu intrigué, rangea l'info dans un coin de sa tête.

Maintenant, ce qui était alarmant, c'était le faite que leurs lèvres se frôlaient dangereusement. 

-"Kon…" prononça-t-il a quelques millimètres de sa bouche, son souffle caressant ses lèvres.

-"Hm…" réussit-il à répondre, malgré lui, ses yeux ne voulant se détacher des lèvres voisines. Il sentait qu'il allait défaillir et qu'il ne serait plus maître de rien.

-"J'ai envie de tes lèvres" souffla Tim. 

Conner répondit à cette évidante supplique par un tendre baiser. Tim semblait aux anges ce qui poussa le fils kent's à approfondir le baiser.

Ce fut ce qui signa sa fin. Tim l'entraina dans sa chute, lui au dessus et le jeune Red Robin en dessous.

L'air froid de la pièce sembla peu a peu se réchauffer avec la tension sexuelle fortement présente, Conner essaya de freiner la situation, par peur de faire un faux mouvement qu'il pourrait regretter, mais son petit-ami ne semblait pas de cet avis. 

Il approfondit le baiser ce qui donna à Conner des vertiges. Les mains de Conner se frayèrent un chemin sous le T-shirt de son petit-ami. Tandis que celles de Tim semblaient plus entrepreneuse, elles effleurèrent le bassin de Conner et descendirent sur ses fesses, les malaxant et appuyant légèrement sur ses hanches pour venir à l'encontre du siennes, leurs donnant un plaisir dont il ne pouvait ignorer.

Les soupirs que pousser Tim lui donner envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le prendre sauvagement. Mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle et qu'il fasse cesser tout ça avant de vraiment perdre la tête.

-"kon…" haleta Tim.

-"oui ?" 

-" Je veux plus… donne-moi plus." Dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux, ayant cesser tout mouvement.

-"Je.. Je peu pas" souffla-t-il a regret, le regard fuyant.

Il mis un peu de distance entre lui et Tim, la tension avait considérablement chuté. Tim se releva légèrement, et semblait le dévisager.

-"Tu ne me désire pas…" 

Conner lui jeta un regard emplit de colère.

-"Tu croit vraiment que j'ai pas envie de toi ? … je désire que ça !" Il se radoucit et mis sa tête au creux de ses bras pour caché son visage rouge, il avait honte " en se moment je pense qu'as ça… j'ai beau lutter, tu revient toujours dans ma tête et sa s'arrange vraiment pas avec le temps"

Pour le coup, Tim en était choqué, il n'aurais jamais imaginé que la situation était aussi compliqué de son côté.

-"Je t'aime vraiment Tim, mais j'ai peur de tout foiré par ce que j'aurais pas su contrôler mes pulsions et je serait aussi capable de te faire mal"

Il entendit Tim bouger légèrement et il senti sa main se poser sur son bras, il releva la tête, et fit face à un doux sourire.

-"Je pense que tu te mets trop la pression, j'aime quand tu me touche, car tu es le seul qui puisse me faire ressentir de tel sensations. Je ne suis pas en carton non plus, j'ai vraiment envie de toi Kon… sinon c'est moi qui vais devenir fous !"

Conner s'approcha et l'embrassa, Tim passa une énième fois ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui avant de lui murmurer ceci à l'oreille:

-"Et puis si tu ne veut pas me faire l'amour, j'irais voir ailleurs" prononça-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

En réponse, Conner le renversa a nouveau sur le lit et dévora son cou de tendre baiser.

-"Je ne croit pas, non !" Il se sépara de lui et le regarda dans les yeux," JE vais te faire l'amour, si tu sent que je vais trop loin, prévient-moi"

Tim hocha la tête et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent très vite au sol et les choses devinrent vite un malstrom de plaisirs et de tendresse, Conner tentait vraiment de se maîtriser, Sous lui, Tim ne cessa de gémir et soupirer, Conner regratta de ne pas avoir expérimenté cette situation plus tôt, dire qu'il avait essayé tant de fois de chasser ce fantasme de le voir ainsi offert sous lui, prenant son pied, frémissant à son touché. Chacun donnait du plaisir et en recevait en retour, ils étaient en total symbiose. 

Et bientôt ils virent dans une explosion de plaisirs. 

Conner s'écroula sur son petit-ami et le cerveau amorphe par l'après-acte s'endormit, Tim blotti contre lui. 

Il fut réveiller par Tim qui cherchais à se lever, il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

-"J'ai faim, tu veux quelque chose ?" Demanda Tim en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-"Non merci, je t'ai tant épuisé que ça ?" 

Tim se moqua prononçant un truc comme quoi toute personne entraîné par Batman ne peu être fatigué après un seul round. Il se libéra ,cherchant ses affaires dans la pièce sombre, le soleil c'était couché depuis fort longtemps maintenant, Conner regarda le réveil de Tim et vit qu'il affichais 23h50.

Il se permis un regard en direction de son copain, maintenant habillé d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt, la fenêtre éclairait par moment la pièce des rayons lumineux de la lune, rendant sa silhouette un peu plus visible. 

Le super-héros ressentit le besoin de le sentir près de lui. 

-" Hé !!!" Conner l'avais attrapé par les hanches et l'avais plaqué contre le matelas. 

-"Tu es sûr ?"répondit-il part apport a sa réponse précédente, Il commença à le chatouiller, sachant que c'était un de ses points faibles.

Et cela finit en embrassade passionné, Tim finit par casser l'échange et déclara, alors que les éclats de la lune inondé la pièce à nouveau:

-"Je pourrais vite devenir accro à toi, surtout sur le plan sexuel".

cela fit rougir Conner. Puis il éclata soudainement de rire.

-"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigole, j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?" Tim semblait ne pas comprendre jusqu'as ce que Conner lui souffle à l'oreille:

-"accro, oui tu va le devenir… surtout si tu porte se genre de maillot"

Et Tim jeta un coup d'œil au T-shirt qu'il portait, il y avait le signe espoir rouge au centre et Tim constata qu'il flottait dans le vêtement.

-"Désolé j'ai pas fait gaffe" répondit-il confus.

Conner pouffa et resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

-"J'aime te voir avec, après il portera ton odeur"

Tim rougit et le traita d'idiot finit, ce qui relança les hostilités de plus tôt.


	6. conversation..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambsie: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, sa me fais très plaisir, je ne m'y attendais pas :)  
> ne t'inquiète pas je suis toujours en train d'écrire malgré les cours ;)

-" Allez arrête de faire le malin et pose gentiment ton arme !"

Il y a des jours où Dick vivait ses journées à cent à l'heure, aujourd'hui en fait parti.

Il se retrouvais en pleine prise d'otage dans la banque après un appel au réveil du poste lui signalant qu'il devait ramener ses fesses au plus vite. Il n'avais même pas eu le temps de boire un café et n'avait échanger que quelques mots avec James. À vrai dire ça le soulager, Dick craignait beaucoup le moment ou il remettrait LA patrouille de la semaine dernière sur le tapis.

En fasse de lui se trouvais donc un homme d'une trentaine d'années, basané , portant une cagoule et des lunettes de soleil. Il pointait son arme, un calibre quinze sur la tête terrifié d'une jeune femme qui semblait être l'une des employée du bâtiment.

-" Tu croit que je vais me rendre pour ta gueule, sale con !" Dick nota qu'il avait des geste brusques, dû surement au stresse ou a la drogue qu'il prenait, les piqures de seringues au bras ne trompent pas. " je retournerais pas en prison de si tôt !"

C'est dans ces moments que Dick aimait un tantinet sa vie de justicier, quand on porte le costume, ont n'as jamais besoin de justifier le faite de frapper trop fort ce genre de mec. Agent c'est moins cool de se côté, surtout quand il faut remplir la paperasse pour justifier ses gestes en mission.

Ah Dick voulait vraiment en finir au plus vite pour aller prendre son café. Par chance, les choses semblèrent évoluer. 

L'homme qui tenait fermement la jeune femme eu la mauvaise idée de déplacer sa jambe, assez pour que Dick tire et effleure le jean.  
L'homme se plia de douleur et lâcha la victime. James en profita pour sauter sur le braqueur et lui passer les menottes. Dick pu enfin souffler et les renforts virent prendre la relève.

Les deux agents, après s'être assuré que les otages allaient bien. Décidèrent d'aller se prendre un café au coin de la rue.

-"Hé ta géré ce matin, franchement chapeau mec !" Dit James, fier de lui.

-"Tu rigole ! C'est qui qui as sauté sur lui " 

James rigola et répliqua:

-"ouais pas faux, ont as bien géré la situation" 

Dick jeta un coup d'œil au café, des regards insistants et quelques messe-basse, le patron ne devais pas avoir l'esprit tranquille et la police ne devait pas venir souvent ici.

-"Hé au faite, tu te souvient de la patrouille dans les quartiers west Dimanche dernier ?" Dick esquissa, inquiet " je me souvient que de quelques trucs… comment je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit au réveil ?"

Ça y est, il avait lâché la bombe…

Dick réfléchit à un mensonge crédible.

-"Ba tu te souvient du gamin ?"

-"ouais, le "Robin"je sais pas trop quoi là ?" 

Dick pris un ère détaché et dit:

-"oui ba il t'as assommé, je croit que tu le soûlait un peu et il as pris la fuite, j'ai essayé de le rattrapé mais je pouvais pas laisser le mec et toi seul dans ce quartier, du coup j'ai abandonné, j'ai rebroussé le chemin et je t'es mis dans la voiture"

Dick bu une gorgé en espérant qu'il le croirait. Son collègue hocha la tête lentement, assimilant tout les éléments et demanda:

-"Et le suspect ?"

-"Il as fuit entre le moment où je poursuivait le gamin et mon retour à la voiture"dit-il, peu fier de ce mensonge -là.

-"ok… mais dit-moi, tu le connais d'où ce gamin ?"

Si tu savais… se dit-il.

-"hm, une de mes vieille mission, il était là, et c'est pas la première fois que je le croise… mais il n'est pas bien méchant"

Et il baissa la voix, pour ne pas que ça s'entende:

-"il bosse avec Batman "

-"c'est se que j'avais cru comprendre ce soir là, mais pourquoi lui n'était pas là ? Ont laisse pas un gamin se balader seul dans les rues la nuit, surtout dans ce quartier" 

Dick soupira, oui c'est vrai, mais Damian savait mieux se défendre qu'as ses débuts. Ce qui lui faisait peur c'est son envie soudaine de se mêler de la pègre de Gotham tout seul. Il était presque sûr que cela cachait quelque chose.

-" Je croit qu'il chasse…" dit Dick tout haut.

-"Ba je voudrais pas être là quand il trouvera sa proie, surtout si il s'attaque a du gros gibier, il va se faire rétamer ce pauvre gosse !"

Dick tapa du point sur la table, il ne laisserais pas faire !

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " Demanda James, inquiet fasse à cette violence soudaine.

-"Nan rien, c'est juste que sa me désole" répondit-il, un brun honnête.

-"Ouaip je te comprends, retrouver des gosse mort, c'est moyen, j'ai déjà entendu des choses d'autres collègues et je peu te dire que c'est pas rose chez eux non plus" 

James baissa la voix quand la vendeuse vint pour l'addition, il payèrent, sortirent et reprirent la route du poste, Dick sentit sa poche vibrer alors qu'il montait dans la voiture.

Une fois installé, il sorti son téléphone et vit que Tim lui avait envoyé un message:

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Conversation entre Dick et Tim:

https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/516788125983217911/

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dick eu un sourire en voyant que Tim ne répondait plus, il rangea son téléphone et surpris son collègue en train de lui jeter des regards.

-"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

Son collègue quitta à nouveau les yeux de la route pour lui jeter un regard.

-"Nan c'est juste que je te vois pas souvent avec ton téléphone… une copine ?"

-"Nan, juste mon frère" répondit Dick, dans un soupire.

James s'exclama:

-" Je savais pas que t'avais un frère! " 

-"pour être exacte j'en 3" cette phrase sortant de sa bouche sonner un peu inhabituel selon lui.

-"Wouah, sa doit être la fête tout les jours, ils sont plus grand ou plus jeunes ?"

-"Je suis le plus vieux" 

-"Mon pauvre !" Répondit James en lui tapotant l'épaule en signe de compassion.

-"Tu vit pas avec ?"

-"Nan, ils vivent à la maison familiale" 

-"oh je voit… tu m'en à jamais parlé " remarqua t-il en s'arrêtant à un feu.

-"Ba ont va dire que ont se voit pas souvent" répondit Dick distraitement.

" conflits ?" Tenta James.

-" ont peu dire ça" Dick trouvais qu'il en disait peu être un peu trop, il décida de changer de sujet.

-"Enfin bref et ta femme ?" 

Bon il ne voulais vraiment pas entendre ses histoire de psy mais au moins l'attention n'était plus sur lui.


	7. Dorium...

3h34

Damian attendit que le dernier camion quitte l'entrepôt pour commencer son infiltration. Il s'élança de la grue du chantier attenant au bâtiment , point où il surveillait les docs, pour atterrir sur le toit du bâtiment et se fondit dans le noir en attendant que le garde fasse sa ronde. Le garde passé, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se laissa tomber derrière un empilement de caisses et de marchandises. L'homme n'avait pas menti, puisqu'as 3h40, les lumières s'allumèrent et des hommes en noirs s'approchèrent des tables au milieu de la pièce. Ils déposèrent leurs valises, et un homme entra avec 4 hommes de mains, Damian l'identifia comme étant le bras droit de Black Mask. Il bouillonna intérieurement et se retint de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Il s'approcha des caisses et les ouvrirent pour vérifier leurs contenus, des sachets pleins de pilules jaunes et bleu avec un nom écrit dessus mais dont Damian ne pouvait lire de là où il était. L'homme s'exclama:

-"Est bien la soirée à été bonne, c'était un plaisir de faire cette transaction avec vous messieurs" il sourit et sorti son arme pour tirer sur les 3 hommes qui avaient apporté les mallettes. 

-"Bon sa c'est fait, maintenant si notre cher invité surprise pouvait se montrer !" Dit-il en agitant les bras, s'adressant à la pièce.

Damian sursauta, putain de fumier de Thorme, malgré ce qu'il avait subit, il l'avais balancé. Il ne bougea pas et attendit que l'homme continu.

-"Ont m'as informé qu'un oiseau égaré cherchait à atteindre mon boss, donc j'ai décidé de venir à sa rencontre, allez sort mon petit oisillon n'est pas peur…"

Psychopathe, je vais te faire bouffer tes surnoms… pensa Damian.

Il décida de se montrer, il sorti donc de sa cachette et s'avança à la lumière, katana à la main.

L'homme sembla surpris, puis eu un sourire.

-"Oh je ne m'attendais pas rencontrer le jeune Robin, c'est un invité de marque que nous avons là !"

L'homme, que l'ont surnommer Dorium, était un homme d'un trentaine d'années, d'origine asiatique, nota Damian. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui descendait jusqu’à son bas dos, et semblait porter une tenue traditionnel de combat. Damian en conclu qu'il n'avait pas que l'apparence qui montrait ses origines.

Il recula quand même, par prudence, ne sachant pas le niveau de combat de son adversaire.

-"Je croit que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations" dit Dorium.

-"Nan, je sais qui vous êtes, ne vous en faites pas. Mais par contre vous allez vous souvenir de moi" dit-il en fonçant sur l'homme, préférant l'effet de surprise.

Dorium rit évita l'attaque, puis recula au fond de la pièce pour laisser ses hommes de mains s'occuper de lui.

Il para leurs attaques et réussit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. C'est assez essoufflé qu'il fit à nouveau fasse au mafieux:

-"Je doit bien avouer que ta réputation ne te fait pas défaut…"

-"c'est sur !"

L'homme eu un sourire et déclara:

-"Parler avec toi est très divertissant mais je ne doit pas faire attendre le grand patron"

À ces mots, Damian reçut un violent coup dans la nuque, et s'effondra. La douleurs lui vrillez la tête et il ne pouvait plus bouger, ce connard avait frappé vite et à un endroit stratégique, Damian en déduit qu'il maîtrisait le ninjutsu. Il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et il le vit sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il le força à le prendre en bouche et à avaler. Damian ne se rendit compte que plus tard que c'était la drogue qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure pendant la transaction. 

A bout de force et paralysé par la douleur, Damian ne pu que lui lancer un regard haineux. 

-"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai interdiction de te tuer… mais cette drogue va te rendre docile"

Et c'est avec cette phrase qu'il sombra dans le noir le plus complet, noir qui lui semblait un peu familier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour infos, ne consommez pas de drogue !! Ou tout autre produits illicites !   
> Bon je dit pas le Canard Vessé fait son petit effets XD (je déconne, pas de canard vessé non plus lol)  
> la drogue évoqué dans ce chap renvoie à une drogue qui a fait son apparition il y a peu, elle s'appelle la drogue Ikea (bleu et jaune) j'en est entendu parler dans une vidéo et sa ma marqué et du coup je m'en suis inspirée pour ce passage...   
> oh et Dorium renvoit à un perso de Loverprise ( Viewfinder) un manga hxh cool pour des gens comme moi ^^ ( pour ceux qui connaissant je vous laisse chercher)   
> Oh et désolé pour le retard... devoir oblige !  
> Chap à venir dans les jours qui viennent ( j'ai 3 chap d'avance )


	8. Todd...

Des bruits sourd, une explosion…

-"hey gamin, ta vraiment un dont pour te foutre dans la merde, c'est pas possible !"

Damian referma à nouveau les yeux, luttant difficilement contre la fatigue, la voix se faisant un peu plus lointaine.

Et le bruit se tu….

\-------------------------

Ce fut pendant la patrouille de nuit suivant sa conversation avec Tim, que Dick reçut un appel dont il ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Il décrocha méfiant:

-"Allo, depuis quand j'ai ton numéro ?" 

-" 5 minutes, je pense…" il entendit un soupir et s'inquiéta vraiment de ce coup de téléphone.

-"Que me veux-tu ?" 

-"J'ai quelque chose pour toi…" 

Dick eu un rire,"Tu sait que c'est pas noël ?"

Il entendit du bruit en fond mais il ne pu dire à quoi cela correspondait.

-"Ouais ba t'attend pas à quelque chose de ma part ". 

-"J'y comptais pas" répondit Dick, oubliant sont collègue à ses côté, qui ne perdais pas une miette de leurs conversation.

Décidément…

-"Tu est vraiment un frère indigne, Grayson…"

Dick sursauta, il sentait que la suite n'allais pas lui plaire.

-"pourquoi dit-tu ça ?"

-"Little Bird à pris cher" 

Dick se figea.

-"Damian… comment t-"

-"Oh donc c'est vrai ! … Intéressant"

Il ne releva pas, Dick s'imaginais déjà les pires situations. Ce rappelant le jeune Robin en peignoir et sa blessure au flanc, Il commença perdre patience. 

-" Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Je te jure, Jason t-…" 

Il se fit couper par Todd.

-"Calme toi, j'ai encore rien dit !... J'étais juste témoin" 

-"où est-il ?"

-"Chez moi, enfin à ma planque… "

Dick soupira et réfléchit.

-"ok, envois-moi l'adresse, j'arrive "

-"D'acc, et ramène une boite à pharmacie"

Dick raccrocha et soupira, il eu un silence et James finit par s'exprimer.

-"Je te poserais pas de question, mais je suppose que je te dépose "

Dick ne pu que hochet la tête et répondre un merci.

 

\---------------------

Damian se réveilla brutalement, en sueur et complètement désorienté, il se trouvais dans un lit. C'était déjà ça, sa tête tournais et il avait du mal à distinguer le reste de la pièce. 

Quand la pièce cessa de tanguer, Damian pu mettre un mot sur le lieu où il se trouvait, la chambre de Dick…

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, et cela faisait très longtemps, une fois il se permis d'y jeter un coup d'œil quand il était venu avec lui après un mission . Elle n'était pas grande, un lit faisait face à la porte, une longue baie vitré longeait le lit, dans le coin à gauche, à côté de la porte se trouvait une armoire murale fermé et à droite, de l'autre côté un bureau où s'entassait des piles de dossiers. La lampe de chevet était allumé éclairant partiellement les murs aux teintes bleu et noirs et les stores blancs cachaient les pales reflets de la lune. 

Damian était en nage, il ne serait dire pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que la pièce était un véritable four, il souleva la couette qui lui collait à la peau et se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon et qu'il portait un T-shirt bleu beaucoup trop grand pour lui. D'abord gêné il chercha à reconstituer ce qu'il avait vécu.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Dick à ce moment là. 

Il se fixèrent dans un silence, avant que Dick ne referme la porte et vienne s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

Il n'avais vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec lui…

-"A-tu mal quelque part ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

-"non.."

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau lui brûler. Dick lui tendit un verre, qu'il bu sans vraiment se demander ce qu'il y avait dedans. La soif ayant pris le dessus sur la méfiance.

-"Tu compte rien me dire ?"

-"…"

La situation était vraiment tendu, mais Damian même à regret, ne pouvais pas se le permettre.

Dick soupira:

-"D'accord…"

Il s'approcha du jeune Robin.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fa-" le geste de Dick le surpris. Il avait tout simplement poser sa main sur son front, pour prendre sa température.

-"Tu as de la fièvre, et…" il souleva légèrement le maillot du jeune homme, qui se senti rougir plus qu'il ne devait l'être." Tu à ré-ouvert ta blessure… franchement".

Damian se sentait comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Il recula légèrement et déclara:

-" Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ?"

Damian sorti une caisse qu'il semblait cacher sous le lit et l'ouvrit pour sortir un bandage et du fil. Pendant qu'il le recousait, il lui expliqua:

-"Todd m'as seulement expliquer dans les grandes lignes, il t'as retrouvé inconscient et il t'as ramener chez lui puis il m'as appeler pour me prévenir."

-"hm"

Dick pris le bandage et commença à penser la blessure.   
Damian cherchait un point d'accroche autre que le regard du brun, il en profita pour observer le reste de la pièce. Il essayait aussi de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête mais à bout de force, il senti ses yeux se fermer à nouveau, il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Dick et tenta de formuler un phrase.

-"connard…" réussit-il à dire.

Il sembla entendre Dick rire et répondre:

-"Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça, mais c'est pour que tu récupère… dors maintenant, Bird" 

Il cru sentir une main effleurer ses cheveux, un court instant. En tout cas une chose fut sûr, Morphée vint l'accueillir de nouveau. 

\----------------

Dick reçut un appel au alentour de 5h du matin, Tim avait pu remonter l'info de la drogue et avait trouvé tout ce qu'il avait pu:

-"Quel sont les symptômes ?"

Dick répondit distraitement,

-"Il a de la fièvre et il est dans le cirage, tu pense que c'est grave ?"

La réponse pris du temps à arriver:

-"Il n'est pas en danger, mais il semble qu'il en as avalé un entier, cette drogue est encore au stade expérimentale. Il est donc possible qu'il ressente encore les effets pendant 2 à 3 heures…" répondit Tim d'une voix sur. 

Dick sera un peu plus son téléphone, si il retrouvait ce mec…

-" Qu'est-ce que je peu faire ?" Tenta-t-il.

Tim soupira à travers le combiné.

-"Prendre ton mal en patience"

Dick se senti agacé par la situation.

-"Je suis pas du genre à être patient.."Dit-il, en lorgnant sur sa porte de chambre close. Tim souffla à travers le combiné et répliqua:

-"bon je vais te laisser, j'ai un ds tout à l'heure, et je manque de sommeil "

-"Oui je comprend, merci pour tout Tim , je te tiens au courant"

-"ok bye et prend bien soin de lui, il est peu-être chiant mais c'est pas pour autant qu'ont le déteste"

Tim raccrocha et Dick se dit qu'il devrait peu-être aller voir comment il allait.  
Il alla pour se rendre dans la chambre mais se retint en voyant les dossiers sur le meuble d'entrée. Résigné, il l'es prirent et repris sont chemin. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma, il pris un fauteuil et l'approcha du coin du lit et s'y assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Damian, celui-ci dormais, la tête posé sur l'oreiller, légèrement incliné vers lui. Seul sa main droite sortait de sous la couette et reposais sur son ventre. Il dormais profondément. D'ici Dick pouvais entendre sa respiration irrégulière et de la fine sueur couler sur son front.

Il se sentait vraiment inutile…

Bien en tendu, il avait prévenu Alfred. L'homme c'était vraiment inquiété mais il le savait en sécurité maintenant.

Dick approcha sa main du front de Damian pour prendre à nouveau sa température, elle avait légèrement baissé. Il ne pourrait l'avouer, mais ce geste était devenu une habitude. Il s'étonnait à trouver cela agréable, et savoir qu'il pouvait encore avoir un contact physique avec le jeune homme le rassurait un peu, il avait moins l'impression de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Il repensa à cette fois là, dans la chambre de Damian, cette sensation indescriptible et cette envie de le voir sous un autre jour… il avait eu l'impression qu'il devenait fou.

La pluie s'abattit violemment sur la baie vitré ce qui le sorti de sa réflexion, il reporta son regard sur ses dossiers et essaya de chasser ces pensées parasites de sa tête.

Il faut qu'il fasse parler Damian, quitte à se qu'il se le mette à dos…  
Il faut qu'il le protège.


	9. Game..

Damian se réveilla difficilement, il se sentait vraiment pas bien, comme si il était toujours ailleurs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et s'étonna qu'il faisait encore noir, il chercha le réveil des yeux et vit qu'il indiquait 7h50.  
Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit malgré ce qu'il avait penser.   
Il remarqua après un certain temps, que Dick était assis dans un fauteuil au coin du lit et qu'il semblait travailler sur ses dossiers.

Il ne semblait pas qu'il l'ai remarqué, alors il se permis de l'observer.

Dick était encore en uniforme, donc il avait été prévenu pendant une patrouille. Il semblait concentré, car il avait cette mimique de poser deux doigts sur la tempe quand il réfléchissait, une habitude de faire que Damian avait su décelé avec le temps.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Dick:

-" Tu compte rien me dire du tout ?"dit-il.

Damian commençait vraiment en avoir marre de cette question.

-"Tu veut que je te l'écrive pour que tu comprenne ?" 

Oui, il y avait été un peu fort…

Dick sembla surpris, puis Damian le vit se lever et s'approcher. Il s'appuya contre le mur d'une main et s'abaissa à la auteur du jeune homme.

-"Tu sais que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, Damian" répondit-il d'un ton dont le jeune Robin ne reconnu pas.

Ils n'étaient qu' à quelques centimètre, l'un de l'autre.

-"Fait comme tu veux, mais je te tuerais si tu te met en travers de mon chemin…" répliqua Damian, le regard froid.

Dick sourit, mais pas de la façon don Damian s'attendait.

-"Oh, des menaces… ne joue pas à ce jeu, parce que tu pourrait le regretter"

Il ne ressemblait plus au Dick qu'il connaissait, c'est un véritable inconnu qui lui faisait fasse, ces mots lui firent mal mais il ne le montra pas. Il eu peur l'espace de quelques secondes, puis se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite…

-" Alors ont va être deux à jouer…" Il repoussa violemment le brun, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il quitta l'appartement et entendit les derniers mots de Dick avant que la porte ne claque.

-"Alors tu sera celui qui perdra et je serais ce que tu cache !"

\--------------

Dick se pris la tête entre les mains, fixant la porte grande ouverte de sa chambre. 

-"Quel idiot !" Dit-il envers lui-même.

Il soupira et referma la porte d'un coup de main. Il rangea les dossiers et éteignit les lumières du salon avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Sous la douche, il réfléchit à comment trouver un moyen de pister Damian sans qu'il ne le sache. Il se souvint alors de son ami, Colin. Il devait surement être au courant de quelque chose, étant étonnement proche de Damian… proches à quel point ?

Dick sorti de sa léthargie à cette question… sa ne le regardais pas, à prêt tout, Damian était libre de fréquenter qui il voulait. C'est juste étrange qu'il soient proches alors que Dick n'avait jamais entendu parler du garçon avant il y a de cela un mois.

Mais il ne pouvais l'approcher tout de suite.

Il eu soudain un déclic, une phrase que lui avait sorti Jason:

-"J'ai entendu des coups de feu, j'étais en plein règlement de compte, et j'ai rappliqué pis je l'ai trouvé là, seul et complètement à l'ouest… puis des hommes se sont ramené et ça à été un véritable carnage…enfin pour eux "

Il semblait que Jason, n'était pas là par hasard, il était rare pour lui de fréquenter les docs, surtout en dehors de ses dites "patrouilles". 

En sortant de la douche, Dick envoya un message à Todd:

-"Tu croit vraiment que je suis débile, qu'est ce que tu faisait aux docs à cette heure-ci, loin de " tes quartiers"?"

Il envoya le message et se dirigea vers sa chambre, la lampe de chevet était encore allumé. Il l'éteignit et s'effondra sur le lit. Les draps portaient une douce odeur, l'odeur de Damian. décidément il ne pouvait le sortir de sa tête, est sa ne faisait qu'empirer avec le temps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je vient de me rendre compte qu'il manqué un bout de l'histoire...   
> un chap pour être exacte, quel cruche !  
> Je corrige ça tout de suite, en plus c'est un chap très important ;)

Le voila qui se retrouvait a 8h dans les rues de Gotham, avec rien d'autre qu'un maillot trop grand et à pied nu qui plus est. Il pesta intérieurement contre lui-même et surtout contre Dick, car c'était de sa faute à toujours vouloir se mêler des trucs qui ne le regarde pas. Cet abruti l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements… il n'arrivait plus à vraiment réfléchir dès qu'il était à proximité. Et cela depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Damian ne voulait vraiment pas le mêler à ses histoires, et pour compliquer les choses, son père était rentré de Metropolis. Si Dick parlait à son père, la situation ne serait que terrible…   
Damian se sentait prit en étaux, il ne pouvais rien faire avec tous le monde qui le surveillait, que faire ?

Il cogita un moment avant de trouver une réponse qui lui paraissait tellement évidante. Il calcula avec le nom de la rue, là où il était et connaissant le plan de la ville par cœur, (avoir comme son père, une mémoire eidétique sa aide) il réussit à trouver l'hôtel Thomas Wayne.  
Arrivé à l'accueil, il se dirigea vers l'hôtesse qui le regarda comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Damian savait exactement quoi dire:

-"Bonjour…" dit-il, se forçant à rester poli.

-"Bonjour que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Ou vous êtes vous perdu ? Peu-être voulez vous que je vous appelle quelqu'un ?" Dit-elle avec un large sourire exagéré.

Elle semblait vouloir se débarrasser de lui par peur que son patron ne lui passe un savons pour avoir laisser entrer une personne vêtu de la sorte dans un lieu si prestigieux. Damian eu un sourire et dit :

-" voyez-vous j'ai rendez-vous avec M.Thomas.."

Elle changea instantanément de sourire et demanda:

-" d'accord à quel heure je vous prie ?"

-" 20h30" répondit Damian.

Elle se figea et réitéra son sourire. Elle entra quelque chose sur le pc et répliqua:

-"D'accord M. Wayne, le 36ème étage est en rénovation depuis que monsieur, votre père à décidé d'y rajouter des suppléments mais le 37ème étage est disponible pour les volontés de Monsieur" 

Elle lui donna une clé magnétique noir mat avec le W de Wayne et le E de Enterprise représenté en relief. Damian l'as pris et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. 

-" Bonne journée, M. Wayne !"

Damian ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire, les employés étaient vraiment tous les mêmes. 

Il inséra la clé dans le panneau de contrôle et la lumière vacilla pour s'allumer en bleu. L'ascenseur monta rapidement et l'écran d'accueil afficha le 37ème étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le salon qui donnait sur une vue panoramique de Gotham. Son père avait fait dans la dentelle, tout l'étage était réservé et il avait été aménagé en temps que étage privé pour les membres de la famille Wayne. 

Damian décida d'aller prendre une douche, et profita pour réfléchir à la situation, il fallait qu'il éloigne Dick de ses affaires, sinon il ne pourrait mener son enquête a bien. 

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain, propre, changé et une serviette sur les cheveux, il se dirigea vers les baies vitrés et scruta la ville se réveillant doucement. Un écran géant s'alluma sur la paroi juste à côté, un appel entrant. Damian sachant déjà à qui il avait à faire, appuya sur la touche décrocher. Bruce apparu, en costume noir et avec la ville en fond. Il semblait être au travail.

-" Damian, j'ai reçu un message de l'hôtel m'indiquant que tu t'y était présenté, des problèmes ?" Demanda t-il, semblant inquiet.

-" Non rien de grave.."

Bruce essaya de sonder son fils pour y déceler une once de mensonge.

-" Tu sait que ce lieu ne doit être utiliser que en cas de situation critique"

-" Oui comme les 5 autres présente un peu partout à Gotham… mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu des autres, j'ai besoin de calme et le manoir ne m'y aide pas…" dit-il franchement.

Son père tint le silence, fixant son fils et fini par dire:

-"Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Alfred s'inquiète pour toi, il dit que tu semble vouloir faire route seul depuis quelque temps."

Malheureusement, Damian ne pouvait rien dire.

-" Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un temps de repos…"

Il eu un silence et Bruce conclu:

-"D'accord je comprend, de toute façon je sais ou tu est, tiens-moi au courant de ton rétablissement et ne fait rien de dangereux, compris ?"

-"Oui, père"

Et l'écran se coupa et disparu de la vitre. Damian souffla et s'affala sur le grand canapé, il avaient, avec le temps, fini par s'entendre un peu mieux. Surtout depuis que Bruce lui faisait un peu plus confiance mais il est vrai que cela était aussi du au faite que Damian avait muri avec les années. 

Damian tiqua, il lui avait souhaité un bon rétablissement donc avait été mis au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé hier, c'est même sûr. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parler durant leurs échanges ?  
Sa semblait louche, il lui aurait déjà passé un savon… à moins que Dick lui en est parlé et lui est dit qu'il chercherait à le surveiller.

Damian se pris la tête dans les mains:

-"arg ! Il me soule, j'ai l'impression d'être sous tutelle !" Dit-il à lui-même.

Il se leva et trouva un pc portable dans l'un des meubles du salon, il l'alluma et sorti une clé USB, il l'as brancha et l'écran devin noir. Il venait de protéger le pc de tout piratages extérieur, il possédait cette clé capable de rendre n'importe quel appareils indétectable. Damian l'avait volé à Tim il y a longtemps, sachant que un jour il en aurait besoin.

Il ouvrit une fenêtre et tapa dans la barre de recherche l'incident d'hier. Mais il ne trouva rien, pas étonnant pour un cartel d'effacer toute traces de passage. Il fit donc des recherches sur Dorium, et des coupures de presses lui indiqua qu'il était lié au traffic d'humains et d'organe tout comme Thorme. Il était donc sur la bonne voix.  
Il commença donc à élaborer un plan: trouver Dorium et sa planque et lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais cela était plus facile à dire que à faire, surtout en comptant Dick dans l'équation. 

Soudain il eu une révélation, ce servir de sa relation avec Colin pour justifier son comportement…

Il sourit et s'approcha du téléphone pour composer un numéro. La personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha a la 4ème tonalité:

-"Damian ? Pourquoi tu appelle en numéro masqué ?" Demanda la voix, inquiète.

-"J'ai besoin de toi…"

Il eu un silence, puis il entendit un soupire:

-"oui… pourquoi ?"

-"J'ai besoin que tu t'entretienne avec Grayson, il est temps d'avouer certaines choses…"

\---------

Dick était en route vers l'orphelinat St. Aden's quand un message lui parvint, Bruce lui avait envoyé le compte rendu de sa conversation avec Damian.

Après avoir un peu dormi dans son lit et y avoir réfléchit pleinement, Il avait pris le temps de mettre au courant Bruce des agissements de l'adolescent. Il avait décidé de le laisser agir mais il devait l'informer des nouvelles concernant ce que tramer Damian. Comme il lui semblait, Damian n'avais rien dit à son père. 

Il se trouva en face de l'imposante bâtisse, il sonna au portillon et en entant une femme d'accueil lui fit un grand sourire. 

-"Bonjour Monsieur, vous chercher quelque chose ?"

Dick sourit de toutes ces dents:

-"Oui bonjour je vient consulter quelqu'un… un des enfants en faite"

-"oh je voit, mais les heures de visites sont passé monsieur"

Dick souffla et s'autorisa à sortir son badge de police, peu enclin à utiliser cette solution peu légale surtout hors-service.

-"c'est assez important en faite, une affaire.." dit-il en montrant sa carte. 

-" Oh je voit, mais même un agent de police doit respecter le règlement, vous comprenez, c'est pour le bien des enfants…'' 

Dick souffla et se résigna:

"D'accord je comprend, je repasserais pendant les heures de visites alors, merci bonne fin de soirée." Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il sorti et attendit que personne ne soit présent au alentours, il sorti son grappin et tira en direction du toit. Il vérifia que le câble était bien accroché et il appuya sur un bouton, cela lui permis de se propulser jusqu’à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage. Par chance une des fenêtres n'était pas fermer, il s'y engouffra et atterri dans une sorte de couloir avec des portes tout du long . Il lança un scan de l'étage et trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. Le point indiquait qu'il se trouvait à l'avant dernière porte du couloir.   
Dick marcha le plus discrètement possible, surtout sur du parquet qui grince, et atteignit la porte. Il tourna légèrement la poignée et poussa la porte. Quand il rentra, il constata que la chambre était plongé dans le noir complet et un mouvement à sa périphérie l'alerta. Il stoppa la batte de baseball en vole et chopa le bras du garçon.

"- aie !" Entendit-il.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et trouva Colin qui lui faisait face, ce tenant le bras là ou Dick l'avait attrapé.

-"Sa t'arrive souvent de tabasser les gens qui rentrant dans ta chambre !"

-" ba en même temps je m'attendais pas à te voir ici !" 

-"Chut tu as envie que quelqu'un nous entende !"

-" C'est pas moi qui a la démarche d'un éléphant !"

Décidément ! Tim et maintenant Colin…

Il se toisèrent du regard avant que Dick ne souffle et dise:

-"Vérifions que je ne t'ai rien cassé et ensuite on parlera…"

Le garçon acquiesça méfiant et parti chercher la boite de secours. 

\--------------

Il régner un silence de mort dans la petite chambre.   
Le garçon ne cessait de l'observer pendant qu'il vérifiait si il ne lui avait pas fracturé le bras, c'est vrai qu'il y avait été fort. Mais en même temps, c'est pas à des enfants qu'il avait à faire dans les rues.  
Colin avait éteint la lumière et n'avait allumé que sa lampe de chevet pour ne pas attirer l'attention des surveillants du pensionnat.   
Dick n'eu pas besoin de la boite médicale, estiment qu'il n'avait rien.  
Quand il lui lâcha le bras, Dick remarqua un élément pour le moins troublant, à l'intérieur de son bras, il y avait par endroit quelques traces rouges qu'il identifia comme étant des traces de piqures de seringues. Il ne voulait pas poser de questions craignant que l'enfant ne se referme et à vrai dire, il ne le souhaitait pas, sinon il n'avancerais jamais dans son enquête.

-"C'est bon tu n'as rien de grave… juste un bleu, rien de méchant"Dit-il pour le rassurer.

Il vit Colin reculer afin de mettre de la distance entres eux, et il demanda fébrile:

-"Tu sait qu'il y a certaines heures pour les visites ?"

-"Oui mais il fallait que je te voit, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas de ma faute si il ne savent pas sécuriser de tels lieux, c'est un peu irresponsable de laisser des fenêtres grandes ouvertes" répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-"C'est normal, c'est moi qui est laissé la fenêtre ouverte…"

Dick le regarda un instant hébété, et voulu poser la question mais il se fit devancer.

-"parce que je t'es entendu parler avec Caroline, la femme de l'accueil, et je t'es reconnu donc je me suis dit que sa devait être important pour que tu vienne ce soir, à une heure aussi tardive."

Dick esquissa, il ne savait comment aborder le sujet.

-"J'ai des questions à te poser.." dit-il de but en blanc.

-"ok, vas-y la prochaine garde commence dans 30 minutes, ont a le temps"

Ce garçon l'épatait, il pouvait au moins avoir le mérite d'être franche là-dessus.

-"C'est au sujet de Damian, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, et son père aussi, et ont aimerais savoir ce que tu sais au sujet "des missions" qu'il entreprend" 

Il eu un silence, puis il répondit:

-"Je sais rien de se qu'il fait, en faite sa m'inquiète aussi mais il ne veut rien me dire." 

-"ok, et tu ne sais pas où il est en ce moment ?"

-"il m'as appeler il y a deux jours en me disant qu'il était encore sur une affaire, et qu'il me contacterais dans la semaine pour prendre de mes nouvelles"

Dick assimila les informations, essayant de savoir si le garçon mentait, mais rien ne le laissait paraitre. 

il décida donc de poser la question fatidique:

-" il est qui pour toi au juste ?"

Dick avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, il redoutait la réponse.

Le jeune roux se mis à rougir de façon fulgurante et bafouilla:

-" C'est… hm très compliqué entre nous, je dirais qu'ont étaient amis… et… ont….ont c'est rapprochés… Je l'aime, plus que tout et je pense que lui… enfin… il à toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Mais il est sincère et si il fait tout ça c'est parce que j'ai eu des problèmes avec certaines personnes du à mes parents, du coup il est remonté jusqu'as leurs sources. Et il à venger leurs morts"

Dick cru entendre son monde se fissuré, il n'entendait plus rien de se qui se passer autour de lui. Seul les mots du jeune roux raisonner dans sa tête comme une litanie. Il se senti trahit, de part le faite qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant, alors ils s'en étaient là ? Chacun faisait sa vie de son côté, après tout se qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles. Dans sa tête il essayait encore de se persuader que le fossé qui s'était crée pouvait être consolidé, mais jamais qu'il s'agrandirait jusqu'as se qu'il ne discerne plus l'autre côté.   
Il senti aussi de la colère, d'être autant écarté de sa vie alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui, mais aussi de la tristesse, il l'avait vu souffrir dans ces nombreuses situations ou il avaient perdu quelqu'un de cher, ou toutes ces vies qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver. Damian était compliqué à comprendre, mais de là ne pas avoir vu qu'il ne voulait plus de lui… pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le lui dire directement ? De quoi avait-il peur ?   
Si Dick n'avait écouter que sa première pensée, il aurait été lui demander des comptes maintenant. Mais il su se retenir et c'est d'un pas difficile et malgré son abattement qu'il se leva, remercia Colin avec un faible sourire et sorti de ce lieu sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il avait fini par atterrir chez lui. 

C'est sur le pas de la porte qu'il réalisa, la main sur la poignet et la clé dans l'autre. 

Et il ressentit tout simplement un profond mal-être…   
Un mal d'amour, cela le fit éclater de rire, là devant sa porte. Seul…  
Il venait de réaliser que ce qui le chamboulait dans l'histoire c'est qu'il aimait Damian, il ressentait quelque chose pour lui et que c'est en apprenant qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, que sa avait réveiller sa conscience.

Il se sentait seul a présent, seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été…


	11. Verity..

Le jeune garçon attendait au coin du quartier de la Bourse et Grayn's Street.  
Il était un peu stresser et cela parce que c'était une heure de pointe et que les gens sortaient manger. La rue était donc bondé et Colin détestait plus que tout les foules. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il avait du retard. Cela ne fit qu' augmenter son stresse d'un cran.  
Il resserra son bonnet sur sa tête pour protéger ses oreilles du froid et le vit arriver de loin.  
Damian était habillé normalement, veste et jean. Il portait aussi un bonnet et une écharpe dans lequel il avait rentré sa tête. 

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Colin ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras, de part le faite que cela apaisé sa phobie de la foule, mais aussi parce que encore une fois il avait manqué de se faire tuer. Damian ne dit rien, à vrai dire, si cela était bénéfique pour son ami, il n'en voyait pas l'inconvénient. 

Quand ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre, Damian remarqua que Colin avait le bout du nez rougit par le froid, il soupira et retira son écharpe pour la passer autour du cou du garçon.

-"tu va avoir froid sans, et si tu attrape quelque chose ?" S'indigna le roux.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard et commença à marcher.

-"De nous deux je suis le plus résistant, j'ai grandit dans les montagnes alors c'est pas le climat d'ici qui va me rendre malade." Répondit Damian.

Colin ne s'avait quoi répondre c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il commença à lui emboiter le pas, et ils arrivèrent bientôt   
Devant le grand hôtel Thomas Wayne.  
Colin suivit le jeune homme, un peu intimidé par le lieu. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta au 37 ème étages, là ou Colin s'attendait à tomber sur un long couloir un peu comme à l'orphelinat, il fut étonné de tomber sur un gigantesque appartement qui donnait sur la ville de Gotham. 

-"Ouah c'est dingue la vue qu'ont as d'ici, je croit que je suis jamais monté aussi haut !" Dit-il en s'approchant des vitres prudemment.

Damian eu un sourire en le voyant faire le fier alors que ça se voyait qu'il avait peur de la hauteur.   
Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et entamèrent le sujet de conversation pour lequel ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous.

-"Dick est venu te voir ?"

-"Oui comme tu l'avait prévu"

-"Et que t'as t-il dit ? Il ne t'as pas menacer au moins ?"

Le roux eu un sourire et répondit:

-"Non mais il à manqué de me déboiter le bras" dit-il.

Et il raconta se qui c'était passé. Damian écoutait avec une certaine attention, puis Colin aborda le moment ou il lui avait demander la nature de son lien avec le jeune Robin:

-"Il a voulu savoir qui tu était pour moi… donc je lui ait raconté se que tu m'avais dit de dire, et je croit qu'il m'as cru parce que il semblait dérouté par la réponse"

Damian soupira, il n'était pas serein d'avoir joué un tour à Dick, mais il ne pouvait le mêler à ses affaires. Surtout pas en ce moment !  
Il réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Colin et émit son raisonnement à voix haute.

-"Il t'as poser peu de question mais des questions ciblés, donc il avait réfléchit à des éventualités. Vu les questions, il sais peu de chose sur ce que je fait, j'ai déjà fait taire Thorme se matin, il ne pourra rien en tirer…  
Donc il croit que ce que j'ai commis entre temps, c'était pour venger tes parents. Il nous pense ensembles et c'est très bien comme ça, il devrait se tenir loin de moi pour un moment."

-"tu est sur que sa va aller, je veut dire pour toi ?"

-" Oui, je ne veut pas qu'il le sache, je ne pourrais m'imaginer comment il réagirait…" répondit le jeune Robin dans un soupire.

-"En tout cas, je n'est jamais vu une tête pareil, ont aurait dit qu'il semblait abattu" répliqua le roux.

Damian lui envoya un regard foudroyant, et Colin ria.

-"Tt, Ne me fait pas espérer" 

Il se leva, et ralluma le pc. Colin vînt à ses côtés et le regarda faire.

-"Tu est sur de vouloir t'en mêler, sa me semble vraiment dangereux maintenant" dit-il vraiment inquiet.

-"Je doit résoudre cette affaire, il y a beaucoup trop de vies qui sont en jeu… ont peu pas ne rien faire."

-" Tu devrait prendre en compte le faite que tu as repoussé la seule aide qu'on aurait pu avoir…"

Damian le fusilla du regard, puis avec une certaine mélancolie reporta son regard sur l'écran et dit:

-"Je n'impliquerais plus Nightwing dans une mission qui me concerne, il est déjà mort une fois, je veut pas revivre ça…"

-"toi aussi t'es déjà mort une fois je te signale !"

Damian eu un sourire, il avait trouvé sa cible en piratant le pc de notre cher Redhood, grâce à ça il connaissait tout les lieux de prédilections de Dorium, il ne restais plus qu'a faire le trie.

-" Oui mais c'est commun chez les Batman de mourir plusieurs fois et de réapparaître comme une fleur… donc mon avenir est déjà tout tracé" répondit-il fier de sa découverte.

-"J'ai faim… je vais chercher un truc à manger" répondit Colin un peu boudeur.

Damian rit et se dit qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour rien parfois…

\--------

Dick allongé dans son lit, réfléchissait, à tête reposer, Il cherchait à savoir là ou il avait merdé, là ou il ne s'était pas rendu compte…. 

Il aimait "son frère".

Il en conclu que ces sentiments avaient toujours été présent mais de façon différente. Il avaient juste évolués avec le temps, d'abord sous forme d'amour fraternelle, puis sous forme d'amour pure et cette attirance.

Il ne se sentait pas fière… il avait tout sous les yeux depuis longtemps !

Tim avait vu juste au sujet de sa jalousie, et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux. 

C'est avec un gros coup de déprime qu'il conclu que il ne pourrait rien faire, il était piégé avec sa prise de conscience et sa lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais Damian méritais d'être heureux, même si ce n'était pas avec lui…  
Il ne pouvait pas s'imposer dans sa relation avec Colin, enfin il ne pourrait pas détruire un truc qui le rendait heureux.

Son téléphone vibra, indiquant un appel. La tête de Tim apparu et il décrocha:

-"Allo ?"

-"Dick ? J'ai pu me pencher sur ce que tu demandais"

Dick réfléchit…

-"Les fleurs…"

-"oh oui ! Désolé j'avais la tête ailleurs, donc ?"

-"Et bien il s'agit d'un jargon assez compliqué, elles symbolisent selon les Français, les cyclamens (ndl: je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mal écrit le nom des fleurs dans le second chap, désolé) sont des fleurs qui signifient un attachement fort et impérissable. Par contre les cyclamens rouge sont synonyme de jalousie…  
Ça correspond bien à ta situation actuelle." dit Tim.

Dick soupira, résigné par l'évidence.

-" Je sais merci…"

Il eu un blanc au téléphone, puis Tim réagit enfin.

-"Quoi ? Tu assume être jaloux !?"

-" Oui…"

-"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Dick, je te reconnais plus !"

-" Une prise de conscience…"

-"Oh je voit, mais a quel point ?" Tenta t-il.

-"Je dirais assez pour me rendre compte que j'aime mon frère"

Un nouveau blanc…

-" Ah… ont y vient enfin, et c'est ton demi-frère en faite.. Mais bon c'est cool et tu va lui dire ?"

-"Il est déjà avec Colin, je veux pas m'imposer"

-" Ah bon ? Ils sont ensembles, pourtant ils ne montraient rien quand je les croisaient au manoir"

-" Ils voulaient peut-être garder ça secret"

-"Sa me semble louche tout ça… j'y croit pas trop "

-"Qu'est ce que tu trouve louche ?"

-"Ba le faite qu'il soit en couple maintenant, j'ai jamais vu un signe d'affection entre eux qui va au-delà de l'amitié"dit-il concrètement.

Dick se souvient de son étonnement quand il avait vu Colin étreindre Damian sans qu'il ne dise rien.

-"Peut-être que c'est récent aussi." Répondit-il tout au sans vraiment faire attention.

-"hm, enfin bref, je suis là si jamais tu as besoin garde quand même un œil sur lui. Allez a plus Dick !"

-"Oui ne t'en fait pas, salut…" dit-il en raccrochant.

Il posa le téléphone sur l'oreiller et regarda l'heure indiqué sur le réveil, 11h45, il commençait son service à 14h.

Il se leva dans l'unique but d'aller manger et bosser pour noyer son état d'âme.


End file.
